


Worth more than the Black

by black_blade



Category: Black Jewels - Anne Bishop
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Swearing, Violence, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-11-15 13:46:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 39,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18074540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_blade/pseuds/black_blade
Summary: It's been twenty years since Jaenelle's death and five years since Daemon walked out the doors of the Hall and disappeared without a trace. When Surreal wakes in the middle of the night with Daemon standing at the end of her bed. Everyone starts to wonder just what the man in planning and just what they are dealing with.





	1. Chapter One

It's been twenty years since Jaenelle's death and five years since Daemon walked out the doors of the Hall and disappeared without a trace. When Surreal wakes in the middle of the night with Daemon standing at the end of her bed. Everyone starts to wonder just what the man in planning and just what they are dealing with.

xXx

This story is based on the three books of the Black Jewel Trilogy only and not any other story in the series.

xXx

 

Surreal woke with a start and was reaching for the stiletto under his pillow before realising what had woken her. She looked into Daemon's amused gold eyes but didn't relax her hold on the knife. The man stood there calmly, at the end of her bed, with his hands in his trouser pockets and a lazy look in his eyes.

"Daemon?" Surreal questioned.

Daemon gave her a smile that had her shivering before she tensed all over again as a Black shield snapped up behind her Grey. How he'd managed to enter the room without breaking that shield, she didn't know. Daemon stepped closer and shrugged out of his jacket to reveal his white dress shirt.

To say that the man was handsome would be doing him a disservice. He had the looks of a god, the temper of a demon and another side of him called the Sadist, that put the chill into the most hardened of people. Even his own brother and father feared the man when he went cold. Surreal had tangled with that part of him and just the thought sent a bolt of fear through her. Daemon carefully placed his shirt over his jacket and reached for his belt.

"Daemon?" Surreal whispered and his gold eyes locked on her. "Where have you been?"

Daemon didn't answer as he finished undressing and stood in front of her naked and without a shred of embarrassment. She could feel herself responding to that body, even if she could see that he had fallen on hard times and his ribs were showing. Having dark jewels meant that you needed to eat more or the power would take it in other ways. He had a strength around him that was more than physical or the fact that he wore the Black.

"Move over," Daemon purred, his voice rolling over her.

It both thrilled and terrified her as he moved over in the bed and Daemon slipped in beside her. They had shared a bed, too many times to count, but only once in a sexual way. That one encounter had left her shaking in terror, pleasure and wanting more than Daemon had given her. She had danced with the Sadist and it had left her with a fear of the man beside her. Daemon slipped an arm over her and pulled her close. She tensed as he tangled his legs with hers. Both of them naked under the light covers and she could feel herself responding to that, despite herself, and shifted slightly.

"Relax," Daemon murmured in her ear before kissing her shoulder gently.

That oddly tender and intimate move from him had her tensing even more until he ran his hand down her side. Touching her in just the right ways to make her relax but not to imply he wanted more. Daemon had been a pleasure slave for more years than she had been alive and even if he hadn't been one for hundreds of years. Those talents weren't something you forgot which she knew well, due to the fact that she'd been a prostitute.

Surreal slowly relaxed into the warm body behind her and tried not to think that it was Daemon, just tried to think that it was another customer from her time as a whore. That the hand that Daemon had on her stomach and the hard body behind her was just someone else. It didn't work, there was a sense around Daemon. Danger and the hint of perceived pleasure that he could bring.

It had been over twenty years since Jaenelle had passed away and her passing had hit Daemon hard. It had been their daughter that got him through and most of the family had believed he was on the right track until one day he just disappeared. He walked out the door without a word to anyone about five years ago and never came back. Daemon hadn't wanted them to find him and he had the talent to disappear without a trace. There had been no whisper of him until now.

"Daemon?" Surreal whispered.

"Go to sleep, Surreal." Daemon replied and kissed her shoulder again.

Both his voice and the softness had her calming as his warm body around hers lulled her into sleep but Surreal knew better. She would not dance with the Sadist again, but for now she would help Daemon. She had the feeling that he needed this badly enough to come to her. To ask for help in his own way.

xXx

Surreal woke late and alone. She glanced around but couldn't see any sign of Daemon. She could still feel his psychic scent on the air. The taste of a dark Warlord Prince and the Black shield was still around the room and that tugged on her temper. How was she supposed to leave the room or even go to the bathroom with the shield in place? She threw back the sheet and stormed across the room but before she could get close, to the shield, it faded away and she stumbled to a stop. Daemon must have keyed it to her before he left, another odd move for the man.

She frowned and glanced around the room. What was Daemon playing at? She huffed and stromed to the bathroom before facing the day. When she walked through the rest of the house, she found no sign of the man beyond his psychic scent and it reminded her of a cat marking its territory…or a wolf. She paused briefly as she remembered Greysfang before moving on with her day.

xXx

Daemon slipped through the Grey shield that Surreal had placed around her house and paused. He wasn't sure why he was here and yet at the same time he knew. All of his family were safe and secure except Surreal. He shrugged out of his jacket and threw it over the lounge before walking silently to the back bedroom. He slipped through that shield as well and paused as he looked down at the woman in the bed.

Surreal started awake and looked up at him with her green-gold eyes, every line of her body wary and tense and he was the cause of that. He'd let his temper get the best of him just once but it had left scars on the woman. He smoothly stepped over to the bed in two steps as Surreal watched him.

"Why are you here?" Surreal snapped and he quirked a smile.

Surreal was always fire and he was ice. She was family, even if there was no blood between them. He calmly unbuttoned his shirt as Surreal watched him. He could see the desirer and yet fear in her eyes and he was also to blame for that. He slipped out of his shirt as Surreal shifted over in the bed. A subtle invitation that he was sure the woman wasn't even aware of.

"Are you going to talk to me?" Surreal demanded as sat up on the bed.

His eyes were drawn to her bare chest. She was a beautiful woman as his eyes roamed over her form. She shifted slightly as his eyes took in the sight and he gave her a sly smile.

"Daemon!" Surreal squeaked and threw a box at him from her bedside table. He easily caught it in one hand as he brought up a Black shield around the room behind her Grey. "Stop that!"

"Stop what?" Daemon purred as he slipped out of his pants.

"That!" Surreal snapped and pointed at him.

"Undressing?" Daemon questioned as he smoothly moved towards her.

She flinched away from him and he paused, letting her get her bearings. Taking in the fact that he was limp and wasn't after her for anything more than the bed she was in and curling up with a warm body. It was more than that between them but Daemon didn't touch on that.

"You know what I mean," Surreal grumbled.

Daemon gently and precisely placed the wooden box down on the bedside table, before pulling back the sheets.

"I have no idea what you mean," Daemon countered as he slipped into the bed.

He gave her a smile that had a shiver running down her back. The slight scent of arousal on the air before curling up with his back towards her. Surreal huffed from behind him and he chuckled lowly.

"Bastard," Surreal grumbled and Daemon quirked a smile.

He relaxed back in the bed with her scent calming him. He started slightly as she curled up along his back and placed an arm over him. If anyone besides Jaenelle had done that, he would have lashed out but she was gone now, it was just him, alone. He relaxed as he felt Surreal's small breasts pressed into his back and closed his eyes. He'd come here for the comfort that she could offer and he would take it.

xXx

Surreal tensed the moment that Lucivar's eyes settled on her and she saw him still completely before moving. She held her ground as the man stalked towards her, making an intimidating sight with his dark wings and hard eyes.

"Where is he?" Lucivar demanded, the moment he stopped in front of her.

"I don't know," Surreal answered, honestly.

She had no idea where Daemon went when he wasn't with her. The time that he turned up was never the same either and he was gone before she woke. Which both frustrated and concerned her. He was coming to her for a reason but wasn't telling her why.

"I can sense him on you, Surreal." Lucivar snapped.

Surreal stood there with her mouth open as they drew attention.

"What is going on here?" Saetan asked as he stopped before them.

"Daemon," Lucivar explained as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Surreal has had close contact with him, recently."

"It's not what you think," Surreal said in her defence and Saetan groaned.

"Where is he?" Lucivar demanded again.

"I don't know!" Surreal snapped. "He doesn't tell me!"

The entrance hall of the Hall went quiet at those words. The family would meet once a month, as she'd reminded Daemon the night before. He had just nodded and had disappeared that morning without a word, like he'd been doing for the last few weeks. Surreal had waited as long as she could before leaving for the Hall.

"You know where Papa is?"

Surreal tensed as she looked over at the golden-haired beauty that was Daemon and Jaenelle's daughter and her Queen. Karla SaDiablo, named after Jeanelle's friend and Daemon's saviour.

"No, my Lady." Surreal answered, once again.

"But you have seen him?" Karla insisted.

"Yes," Surreal answered bluntly.

Karla stepped closer to her, she'd inherited her father's golden skin and eyes but had her mother's softer features and blonde hair. A perfect mix of both. Their only child.

"Is he alright?" Karla asked, concerned for her father.

"A little on the skinny side," Surreal commented and Lucivar watched her with sharp eyes. "But still the same."

Karla sighed and nodded.

"He still has a place here," Karla said softly.

"He knows that, my Lady." Surreal replied, just as softly.

"Dinner is ready," Beale announced, breaking the tension in the room.

Surreal went to move forward but Lucivar clamped a hand on her arm. She tensed but one look at those hard gold eyes stopped her from snapping back.

"How is he really?" Lucivar inquired, when they were alone.

Surreal shrugged his hand off and turned to Lucivar. Both brothers were hard to read but they both cared about each other. In their own strange way.

"I'm not sure," Surreal answered. "He turned up a few weeks ago. He stays the night then disappears again."

Lucivar's eyes hardened as he looked her over.

"Are you okay?" Lucivar questioned. "Has he hurt you?"

"No," Surreal snapped and stepped away from the man. "I'm fine. He doesn't do anything besides sleep."

Lucivar looked her over with a frown and Surreal got the feeling that he didn't believe her. He knew Daemon better than she did. He'd been there when he'd been a pleasure slave and the bloody days when Daemon would go cold and had killed more than one witch or Queen.

"Come on," Lucivar said with a cheeky smile. "Before they come looking for us."

xXx

Daemon laid sprawled out on Surreal's lounge in just his trousers and was dozing slightly when he picked up Surreal's psychic scent then another male. He tensed and could feel himself coming up to the killing edge as he sat up on the lounge.

Surreal came through the door first then froze and paled. She held out an arm out to stop the male behind her as Daemon looked her over. He smoothly made his way to his feet and picked up his shirt and jacket. He looked her over, just long enough for her to shift and step back, before he nodded and walked out of the room. His instincts screamed at him the whole way.

He stalked to the back door of the house and slipped away into the night as he tugged his shirt on. He couldn't stop Surreal from living her life. He would clear out until the male's psychic scent was faint enough that it didn't grate on him.

xXx

Surreal could still feel her heart beating a hundred miles a minute and the light psychic touch of Daemon in the room. She hadn't expected him to be there, since it was only early in the afternoon. She was also concerned with the fact that he had walked away, she could see that he'd risen to the killing edge but he'd walked away. He'd turned his back on another male's psychic scent next to her. He hadn't even waited to see the man or what type of jewel he wore. That sent a coldness through her and raised her concern.

"Surreal, are you okay?"

Surreal turned to the man next to her and gave him a soft smile. He stood there holding her shopping bags with puppy dog eyes.

"Just place them in the kitchen, love." Surreal replied with a smile.

"Of course," Sam said with a wide grin.

He placed her bags down on the counter, his Purple Dusk jewel catching the light. He paused briefly and Surreal was sure he was picking up on Daemon's lingering psychic scent. His eyes darted around nervously before focusing back on her.

"Anything else?" Sam asked softly.

"No, thank you." Surreal answered and the man shifted. "You can go now."

The man nodded and hurried from the room and Surreal quirked a smile as the door closed. She took her time to unpack the bags as she thought through Daemon's motives. She stilled and felt a chill when a thought occurred to her. She dropped the can in her hand and ruhed to the door.

She hurried down the street until she made it to the market and sighed when she saw Sam. She quickly looked around before using her Grey power to probe the area. Not that she would be able to pick up on Daemon since he wore a darker jewel but she felt better when she couldn't sense him.

She turned back to her house with more questions than answers and that lingering feeling of concern.

xXx

"I'm concerned about him," Surreal remarked to Lucivar.

Lucivar tensed in the seat next to her, it had been a month and Daemon had disappeared again. He hadn't returned to the house after Sam brought in her bags and Surreal hated herself that she missed curling up with him at night.

"He has a way of bringing that out in people," Lucivar muttered. "What did he do this time?"

"He didn't face a Purple Dusk Warlord," Surreal told him. "He walked away."

Lucivar stilled with his glass of wine, halfway to his mouth.

"Sam was helping me bring back my shopping and Daemon was in the living room," Surreal explained. "He saw me and picked up on Sam, then he turned and left. He didn't say a word, he just walked away and I haven't seen him since."

"He left you with an unknown male?" Lucivar said slowly.

"Yes."

"Without seeing him?"

"Yes."

"Or you snarling?"

Surreal snarled in answer and Lucivar quirked a smile.

"Should we be concerned?" Surreal questioned, Lucivar knew his brother best.

Lucivar leaned back in his seat and looked her over with an arrogant smile that always made her want to slap him.

"It's Daemon," Lucivar replied easily, like that explained everything.

Surreal snarled again and Lucivar's smile widened.

xXx

Daemon was exhausted as he eyed off Surreal's house. He'd found himself back here in the middle of the night. He sighed as he looked at the dark house and stepped away from the wall. He placed his hand on the Grey shield and just stood there as he felt out her psychic scent, feeling it brush over him, welcome him.

He gently made a gap and stepped through and let a Red shield snap up behind him. He looked around the dark house, seeing if he could pick up any other psychic scents before moving towards the bedroom. He opened the door and slipped into the room and looked down at the sleeping woman. She didn't wake suddenly but Daemon could tell when she did for her hand shifted slightly and he was sure that she was holding the knife under her pillow.

"Are you just going to stand there?" Surreal whispered.

"Are you going to stab me with that knife?" Daemon countered, his voice a little rough.

Surreal reached over and clicked her light on and looked at him with a frown as Daemon squinted slightly with the sudden light. Daemon just watched her back with his hands deep in his trouser pockets. He would be lying if he wasn't probing the room for any other sense beside the Grey. He couldn't pick up anything, if the man that he'd sense last time, had stayed the night he couldn't pick it up now.

"Are you okay?" Surreal asked as her eyes looked him over.

Daemon curled his lips up and watched as Surreal's eyes darkened. He shrugged out of his jacket, watching Surreal for any reaction. When she did nothing more than look at him he continued. He took his time to unbutton his shirt and let it slid down his arms.

"You need to eat more," Surreal stated and Daemon raised an eyebrow, making her blush.

He smirked at the deep blush across her cheeks as he slipped out of his pants and hung them over the chair with his shirt and jacket. He stood naked as Surreal eyes looked him over, there would have been a time that sickened him but not anymore. He moved towards the bed smoothly and clicked the light off. The light was hurting his eyes and he was on the edge of exhaustion. He pushed the sheet back on the bed and sat down.

"Where have you been?" Surreal questioned.

Daemon sighed and cupped his head, there were few people that he could let his guard down with. Surreal was one of them. He softly leaned back on the bed until his head was resting on Surreal's stomach and he could feel the tension in the room at the move. He placed his hand on Surreal's leg as he closed his eyes.

"Daemon?" Surreal asked, her voice unsure. "Are you alright?"

Daemon didn't answer, he didn't have the energy. He was surprised that he'd even made it here. Surreal hesitated before he felt a hand on his head before it ran through his hair. He relaxed back as Surreal felt his forehead before running her hand over his head again.

"Come on," Surreal said and he started. "Under the covers."

Daemon groaned as he moved around to lay under the covers on his side, away from Surreal. The woman shifted closer and draped an arm over his chest. He tensed slightly as that hand drifted, then settled on his stomach. The only woman he'd slept with comfortably was Jaenelle and yet as he lay there and could feel sleep pulling at him. He could get used to Surreal's arm over him as he felt her psychic scent touch him.

xXx

Surreal woke late with an arm over her and a hard, male body behind her. The man's hand cupped her breast slightly as his soft breaths puffed against her back. She tensed before she recognised Daemon's scent, she frowned at the fact he was still there. She shifted slightly and he didn't wake and she felt concern. Ha hadn't looked good last night. His movement hadn't been as smooth and he'd lost even more weight. The way that he'd squinted in the light made her think that the light had hurt his eyes.

She wiggled slightly and Daemon turned away from her, his hand brushing against her nipple and she shivered. Even asleep, the man could arouse her. His dark power however made her cautious and she was afraid to wake him, in case he lashed out. She remembered his years in the twisted kingdom and the times that he'd found her. He'd always been able to find her, much like Tersa.

Surreal slipped from the bed on quiet feet and to the bathroom to shower. She'd expected that Daemon to be gone when she walk back into the bedroom but he'd taken over her bed as he lay on his back. She looked him over, she'd rarely seen him so unguarded since he'd stepped out of the twisted kingdom or before. He looked rough and she frowned in concern.

Daemon suddenly tensed before his gold eyes snapped opened and took her in. She shivered as she strolled to her cupboard to dress. She could feel his eyes on her the whole time. She finished dressing and turned back to him then froze. There was a sleepy look in his eyes and Surreal felt a chill, before her mind picked up other signs of fatigue. It wasn't the Sadist that she was looking at, it was just Daemon trying to hold back sleep and that concerned her even more. It had been well past midnight when he'd snuck in and it was just after nine.

"How about you dress?" Surreal suggested and Daemon's body language closed off. "While I make up breakfast?"

Daemon looked her over before he nodded and rolled from the bed smoothly. Her eyes caught on his golden skin and hard muscle but he was lacking the bulk he normally had. His ribs were showing and his stomach a little sunken but otherwise he still looked like sin on two legs. A man that woman would drool over and yet could never touch. Even if he needed to shave.

Daemon brushed against her slightly as he walked into the bathroom, he didn't need to, but he did. Surreal wasn't sure what game that Daemon was playing and that stroked her temper but she wouldn't let that show. She slipped out of the room as she heard the shower turn on.

xXx

Daemon braced his hands on the tiles as the water pounded his back. He still felt tired and drained but the few hours of sleep had helped. He was surprised that he'd slept so long and that Surreal hadn't kicked him out of the bed when she'd woken up. He took his time in the shower, he'd been living rough and it felt good to feel clean again.

His nose led him to the kitchen and he took in the sight of Surreal as she finished dishing up some eggs and bacon. She flicked some of her straight black hair over her slightly pointed ears before those green-gold eyes focused on him as she gave him a smile. She held a beauty that was both physical and her presence. Something that had always drawn him in.

"Nothing fancy," Surreal commented. "Probably not up to your standard."

Daemon tensed but then relaxed as she smiled, she hadn't intended that as a jab.

"Thank you," Daemon said softly and moved to the sit at the table.

They ate in silence, it wasn't a comfortable silence but also wasn't uncomfortable. When they finished, Daemon collected the plates and started to clean up.

"Why are you here?" Surreal asked.

Daemon shrugged a shoulder, he wasn't sure himself.

"Are you going to answer any of my questions!" Surreal snapped.

Daemon glanced over at her as she stood at the table. He should have left before she woke up, this was why he always left before she woke. He turned and leaned back on the bench as he placed his hands into his trouser pockets and looked at her.

"Why are you here?" Surreal demanded again.

"I don't know," Daemon replied evenly.

"How can you not know!" Surreal squeaked. "You just walked out, Daemon! Without a word to anyone. You had responsibilities and you just left."

Daemon stilled and could feel the coldness settle in his stomach and by the way Surreal pulled back she could feel it too. The Sadist seemed to be so much closer to the surface now than it had been before his marriage. A mask he'd hidden behind, his retreat.

"I made sure that Karla had her court set up," Daemon retorted, icily. "That she had her first circle and everyone knew what they were doing. I wasn't needed anymore."

Surreal stared at him.

"You are a Warlord Prince," Surreal stated. "Who wields the Black. Your Queen needed you!"

"No, she didn't." Daemon stated coldly, with a sleepy look in his eyes. "She has her own Warlords and Warlord Princes. She didn't need her father watching her every move."

"You still hold the strongest jewels, Daemon!"

Daemon closed his eyes and pinched his nose, he couldn't argue with Surreal at the moment.

"Daemon?" Surreal questioned.

She had stepped closer but knew better than to touch him at that moment.

"I should go," Daemon whispered.

"That's it then," Surreal hissed. "Are you are just going to walk away?"

Daemon felt a chill run through him at her words and could feel the Sadist wanting to put her in her place. He kept his eyes on the floor, giving nothing away.

"I suppose you're right," Daemon agreed.

By Surreal's sharp intake of breath, she hadn't been expecting that. He turned and walked through the living room to the front door and opened it. He flinched back from Lucivar standing on the other side. He slipped his hands into his trouser pockets as his brother looked him over.

"Bastard," Lucivar greeted with an arrogant smile.

Daemon stepped back and Lucivar's smile sharpened.

"Maybe you can talk some sense into him!" Surreal snapped from the kitchen doorway and Daemon felt a chill of betrayal, as he closed himself off.

He took another step back and Lucivar frowned slightly as his gold eyes roamed over him. Daemon didn't shift as a sleepy and bored look came into his eyes but he was just holding on to the mask. Hiding behind the coldness of a Sadist, that part of him that had kept his mind safe.

"I doubt that," Lucivar commented and stepped into the house.

Daemon shifted so that he could see both Surreal and Lucivar but he still felt slightly trapped. He may hold the darker jewels but he didn't have much in reserve. Not that he would let that show. He knew never to show a weakness, not one that could be exploited.

"What do you want, Prick?" Daemon purred.

"Answers might be a good starting point," Lucivar bit back.

The temperature in the room seemed to drop as Daemon shifted slightly, his hands still in his pockets. He would rather just walk away but he knew by the glint in Lucivar's eyes that he wouldn't get far. He must have triggered something that Lucivar had left on the house to alert him the next time that he stepped over the threshold. In his exhaustion, he hadn't picked up on it.

"Then ask your questions," Daemon stated.

"Where have you been?" Lucivar demanded.

"A few places," Daemon replied, evenly.

Lucivar's jaw tightened as his hands curled into fists and the taste of impending violence was on the air.

"Why did you leave?"

"I wasn't needed anymore."

The muscle in Lucivar's jaw twitched and it was the only warning Daemon got. He threw up a Black shield as Lucivar's fist smashed into it and he flinched to the side as it shattered. Lucivar paused briefly and Daemon eyed him off. His brother lashed out again his fist coated in an Ebony-Grey power and Daemon threw up a stronger Black shield. He gritted his teeth as Lucivar lashed out a third time and broke through the shield. He quickly brought up another but he was panting now. Lucivar gave him a cold smile before bringing his Ebony-Grey power against him.

Daemon was knocked back into the wall and before he could recover Lucivar was on him. His brother pushed him up against the wall with a snarl and Daemon flared out with his Birthright Red. He tried to use a phantom hand to push him back but he didn't have the power to hold it. Lucivar stepped back sharply and Daemon landed on his knees, his head spinning slightly from pulling on power that he didn't have.

"Something drained your jewels," Lucivar gasped and Surreal sucked in a breath.

Daemon just panted as he rested his hands on his knees and had his head bowed. Lucivar knelt down in front of him. He gently placed a finger under his chin and tilted his head up. Their gold eyes locked.

"What happened?" Lucivar demanded.

Daemon just felt tried, exhausted really. What little of his power that he'd gained, he'd just lost. He was down to his Birthright Red. It had been a very long time since that had happened.

"Daemon?" Lucivar whispered.

His eyes hardened and he struggled to his feet, his head spun and he reached out and grabbed the back of the lounge. He wasn't sure how long he was going to be on his feet but he couldn't stay on his knees. He'd spent too much time on his knees while he'd been a slave. His brother understood that as he moved to his own feet. He wasn't steady as he stood there.

"I was attacked," Daemon said softly and Lucivar hissed.

"You hold the Black," Surreal exclaimed. "The darkest jewel."

"Doesn't stop a group of people taking him down," Lucivar remarked. "Where?"

"Little Terreille," Daemon replied, his throat was dry.

"Why did you go there?" Surreal asked with a frown.

"I was following a Grey thread," Daemon replied, his head pounded and he closed his eyes briefly.

"Grey…" Lucivar trialled off. "You were looking for Surreal."

Daemon nodded and regretted it as his hand clenched on the lounge. Glittering dots danced around him for a second. He didn't even flinch when someone grabbed his other arm.

"Sit down," Lucivar murmured from beside him.

Daemon tried to shake him off but the room was spinning around him and the dots were getting brighter. He felt it when he hit the floor and could hear voices hissing. His energy failed as he got his hands under him until two sets of hands hauled him up. He had a brief sense of something soft under him before the world went black.


	2. Chapter Two

Lucivar looked down at his bother in concern, he could see the sweat on his brow. That feeling of Daemon fighting back against him with that thread of Red power brought a chill to his stomach. Daemon fought with the Black or nothing. To drain him of that power, it had been a powerful attack.

Surreal stepped close and slipped a finger around the thin chain around Daemon's neck and pulled the Red jewel free. Lucivar sucked in a breath, the amount of times he'd seen his brother wear his Birthright Red, he could count on one hand. The fact that Daemon needed that jewel near his skin sent a bolt of fear through him.

"Should we call a healer or one of the Coven?" Surreal asked.

"We should get him to the Hall," Lucivar stated. "Something isn't right here. He's not telling us everything. To bring him down, Surreal…that takes a lot of power or very careful planning."

"I agree," Surreal answered. "But he came here for a reason, Lucivar."

"Yes," Lucivar agreed. "He could have made it back to the Hall after the attack but he came here."

Surreal sucked in a breath and Lucivar looked up at her sharply.

"He walked away from a Warlord," Surreal whispered. "A Purple Dusk Warlord."

Lucivar's eyes hardened.

"Do you think that they got to him a while ago?" Lucivar demanded.

"He doesn't back down, Lucivar."

They both looked down at Daemon in concern and confusion. What would make a man that held the darkest Jewels, back away. To bow out to a lower rank and to drain his Black jewels. Just the thought alone scared both of them. Surreal touched the chain again with a frown.

"Could he be hiding behind the Red?" Surreal asked. "No, that doesn't make sense. He placed Black shields when he was here last."

"They are harder to pick up than a Red shield," Lucivar stated.

Surreal gently laid a hand on Daemon's shoulder and Lucivar tensed. He knew it was a friendly touch but for people like Daemon and himself it could be seen differently. Since Daemon was out and couldn't defend himself. Lucivar sighed, they were not those people anymore.

"Once he wakes," Lucivar said softly. "We'll move him somewhere closer to the Hall."

Surreal nodded as her hand trailed up his arm to his shoulder. An intimate move that had Lucivar tensing even more. He looked at Surreal with hard eyes but she had a faraway look on her face and he relaxed slightly. He was sure that Surreal hadn't noticed what she had done. Lucivar reached out and trapped her hand and Surreal started. Her eyes locked with his, then she noticed where her hand was. She blushed and pulled her hand away and he felt more amusement than anger this time.

xXx

Daemon groaned when he woke and rolled off the lounge and onto the floor on his hands and knees. His eyes darted around the empty room as his head spun. He relaxed slightly when he didn't see any danger. He pulled himself to his feet and stumbled to the back bedroom. He slipped out of his jacket and shirt and dismissed his necklace. He stumbled into the wall when he tried to slip out of one of his shoes and just took a moment while he leaned into the wall.

"Not the best strip tease that I've seen."

Daemon slowly looked up to see Surreal watching him closely as he leaned into the wall with one shoe on and his trousers. He clenched the muscles in his jaw and pushed away from the wall. He slipped off the other shoe and moved to the bed. His steps were unsteady as Surreal flicked the sheet to the side. Daemon would insist, that he laid down gracefully on the bed. The truth was he collapsed on it, still in his trousers.

He lay panting in a pile and tried to unbuckle his belt but his hands were shaking too much. He sighed and laid his head back on the bed, the only sound was his harsh breathing and Surreal beside him.

"Don't take this the wrong way," Surreal stated. "But do you need a hand?"

Daemon snorted.

"Just don't turn the light on," Daemon purred and he could feel the shiver through the bed.

Surreal shifted and Daemon tensed as her fingers touched on his waist. Her fingers made quick work of his belt and he lifted his hips slightly for her to ease them off. He knew that she was being careful not to touch him any more than she had to which both amused and angered him. He roped in his temper as he curled up on his side. His head pounding.

He didn't even start when Surreal curled along his back and an arm slipped over his chest. He gently trapped Surreal's hand against his stomach.

"Daemon?" Surreal whispered.

He didn't reply as sleep pulled him down.

xXx

Surreal woke to the feeling of sprawling out over the back of a hard body and the psychic scent of a dark jewelled male under her. She tensed slightly as she listened to his soft breathing before it registered that it was Daemon under her. She blushed as she remembered helping him with his trousers and the softness of his skin on hers. She gently rolled off him and laid on her back before looking back at him.

Except for a few very light scars on his back, his golden skin was flawless. She couldn't resist reaching out and placing a hand on his back and feeling that softness under her palm. She was unsure what his game was with sleeping with her and she was sure that beside Jaenelle that he wouldn't have slept next to many women. When they had slept in the same bed there had always been either distance or clothes between them. She looked down at his relaxed body beside her as he slept.

She rarely saw him completely relaxed. While he was awake, he made an effort to look relaxed, but she could always pick up the slight tension and his sharp eyes. He was always looking for danger, looking out for where the next attack was going to come from. She was sure that he had been more relaxed around Jaenelle but since her death. He had sat on a knife's edge and everyone had been careful around him. The rage of a Warlord Prince was something no one but Lucivar wanted to tangle with. The two brothers had lashed out a lot after Jaenelle's death.

Daemon suddenly tensed next to her as he woke then relaxed again when his gold eyes focused on her before flicking to the clock in the room. He pulled the pillow closer and Surreal smiled. It reminded her of a sleepy child and she placed her hand on his back without thinking. She felt the coldness in the room and froze.

"Sorry," Surreal said quickly and pulled her hand back.

"It's okay," Daemon purred, his voice rough and it tugged at her.

Surreal hesitated before placing her hand back on his skin. Daemon tensed briefly before relaxing as he hugged the pillow and closed his eyes. Surreal could feel both fear and something else warring in her as she sat there with her hand on Daemon's back. She ran her thumb over his skin, an intimate move but not a sexual one. Something that Daemon would never have allowed before and yet he relaxed under her hand.

He had never been close to the females in the Coven and after giving Jaenelle those seventy-two hours. The relationship with the males had been cold until they understood what he'd given up for Jaenelle to succeed. Even after they settled into married life, he was never carefree with his affection.

"Lucivar wants us to move somewhere closer to the Hall," Surreal reported. "In case these people decide to attack again and to give you time to recover."

"Us?" Daemon muttered, not moving.

"Well you," Surreal amended and leaned back on the bed.

"No, us." Daemon stated and locked one sleepy gold eye on her.

Surreal's temper flared and Daemon shifted slightly to look at her. His eyes were both intense and sleepy at the same time and Surreal wasn't sure how he managed that. She started when she felt his hand on her leg before it slowly slid up her thigh.

"Daemon," Surreal squeaked.

His hand paused and she wasn't sure if she was relieved or not. Then his fingers brushed her inner thigh and she shivered and shifted her leg instinctively. She locked her eyes on his sleepy gold ones and wasn't sure if she was dealing with Daemon or the Sadist. Daemon gave her a sly smile that had her body responding and shielding away from him at the same time. She'd tangled with the Sadist and didn't want to repeat that.

Daemon's hand stilled as she panted slightly and could feel the wetness that his actions had brought out in her. They were at a crossroads and they both knew it. Daemon could push forward his point and break what they had built or Surreal could push him away and deal with the Warlord Prince. Daemon backed down and removed his hand.

He rolled from the bed and Surreal's eyes burned into his skin as he strolled to the shower. His movements still slightly off and that concerned Surreal. He normally moved like a cat, his strides sure and smooth. That was not the case at the moment. Surreal sighed loudly and held back on the temptation to reach between her legs for some relief as she got up to dress.

xXx

Daemon looked around at the small cottage surrounded by woods with a frown. He liked the wildness of the woods but his lips curled up in distaste at the cottage itself. He felt like he was being locked away and it was a prison of his own making. He could almost feel the phantom feeling of the Ring around his cock and balls as he looked at the small building.

"Doesn't look too bad," Surreal commented. "Lucivar said that someone will drop off supplies every few days."

Surreal wandered towards the small building then turned to him when he didn't move.

"Daemon?" Surreal asked softly.

Her eyes held concern and it grated on him. He was supposed to protect her, not the other way around. Even if he didn't wear the Black at the moment and Surreal's Grey jewel was stronger than his Birthright Red. He sneered at that and a hardness came into Surreal's eyes and he looked away. It was his own fault that he was here. His own fault that he'd drained the Black and was forced to use his Red.

He straightened up and turned back to the cottage and felt the coldness of the Sadist curl around him as he stalked forward smoothly. He could pick up Lucivar's psychic scent and his lips curled up slightly at that. He walked up to the door and pushed it open with Surreal behind him. He hid behind the cold mask as he looked around the simple room and kitchen.

"Are you alright here?" Surreal asked and he turned to her.

She pulled back from him as he slipped his hands into his trouser pockets. He knew that she would be seeing the sleepy and bored look in his eyes and the coldness around him and knew what it meant.

"Yes," Daemon purred and she shivered.

"I'll be going then," Surreal whispered.

Daemon stepped closer and Surreal held her ground. He stood in front of her and brought a hand up and softly ran a finger down her face. Her eyes hardened and that pulled on him as those gold-green eyes locked on him, challenged him. His lips twisted up in a smile and he could smell her arousal on the air, which both interested and repulsed him. He placed his thumb on her lips, feeling the softness under his fingertip.

"Daemon," Surreal whispered. "Stop."

He reeled back from her and turned his back on her. He shouldn't have pushed. He didn't turn back until he heard the front door open then close. He sighed and ran his hands over his head before turning to look around the empty room. He'd deserved that.

xXx

Daemon woke with a start as the howl sounded on the air and he tensed as he could feel himself on the killing edge. He rolled from the bed swiftly then paused, he knew that howl. The tension eased out of him and he sat back on the bed. He'd sensed the Kindred when he'd arrived but he hadn't been sure they would show themselves. He listened to them singing on the air in welcome as he flopped back on the bed. He let the sound roll over him as he lay there.

* _Thank you, Brothers.*_ Daemon sent on an open spear thread to the wolves when they paused.

Their voices lifted up again on the air as Daemon closed his eyes and listened. A smile on his lips at the sound.

xXx

Surreal started awake and looked over to her bedroom door but Daemon wasn't there, hadn't been there for the last couple of weeks, in fact. She sighed and relaxed back into the bed. That cold look in his eyes from when she'd left him at the cottage still haunted her. The Sadist had been in control then and yet Daemon had turned away from her. The Sadist wouldn't have, he would have pushed further. She could still feel his fingers on her cheek and lips and shivered. That was what Daemon did, he played his games and left you wanting more than what he would give in return.

Surreal threw back her sheet in frustration and slipped from the bed in the dark and to the bathroom. Anger bolted through her and before she knew it, she was dressing. Two could play this game and she was determined to win or leave Daemon wanting as much as she was. She stormed from her house and picked up the closest Wind she could reach. It wasn't until she stood out the front of the cottage that Daemon was staying in, that she started to second guess herself.

She couldn't take on the Sadist, Daemon she could deal with, it was that colder part of him that she feared. She stood up straight and tucked her hair behind her pointed ear before marching to the door and encountered a Red shield. That stopped her, not because of the power but the fact it was a Red shield and not Black. Is that why Daemon had acted the way he had? She would have had more power than him and for a Warlord Prince that normally held the darkest Jewel of anyone in the room. Had that made him hide behind the mask of the Sadist?

Surreal huffed and broke that shield with her Grey power and stormed into the cottage. Daemon appeared from the bedroom, naked and on edge then swore when he saw her and snagged back against the wall. Surreal felt a stab of guilt for that reaction, she hadn't met to put him on edge but she didn't know how to slid through shields like he could.

"Between you and the wolves," Daemon snapped. "One of you are going to give me a heart attack."

Surreal snorted, then giggled at that. Daemon's head shot up in the soft light from the moon and Surreal could see his lips curling up in a smile. Surreal took in the image the man made as he leaned there, his dark skin blending with the shadows around him and she found herself moving forward without thinking.

Daemon stood up and the feeling to the room changed and Surreal paused. The man was still a Warlord Prince and she was in his territory. Daemon closed the distance this time and took her into his arms. Surreal melted into him then hated herself for it as his arms closed around her loosely. He kissed her on the cheek before stepping back and Surreal stumbled slightly.

"Do I need to put on pants or are we going to bed?" Daemon purred and Surreal felt a bolt go through her.

Anyone else and she would think he was implying sex and yet as she looked up into Daemon's gold eyes it put her on edge. She couldn't read into his intentions and his body language was closed and his cock limp but that meant nothing to Daemon. Surreal stepped back and the temperature chilled.

"I'll just put some pants on then," Daemon muttered.

Surreal reached out and grabbed his arm then found herself up against the wall with Daemon pushing his body into hers. She froze as terror bolted through her and she looked up into his blank gold eyes but he wasn't cold and she relaxed slightly. Daemon rocked back on his feet but she could still feel his body against hers and she was rethinking her decision to come here.

Then Daemon was kissing her and her thoughts scattered. He coaxed her mouth open and deepened the kiss as his hands drifted down to grab her sides. She had just enough sense to call her knife and rest it against his side and Daemon pulled back when he felt that coldness against his skin. He glanced down at the knife then gave her a sly smile.

"Why did you come here?" Daemon asked as if he didn't have a knife pointed at his side.

"I wanted to see you," Surreal snapped and as soon as the words left her mouth, she knew they were true.

"Can I step back without a knife between the ribs?" Daemon asked in amusement.

Surreal blushed and the knife disappeared from her hand and Daemon stepped back. He looked her over slowly and she held herself still as those gold eyes seemed to see through her. He gave her a slow smile before moving back to the bedroom.

Surreal huffed and followed after him.

"That's it!" Surreal squeaked.

"That's it," Daemon purred.

Surreal stumbled to a stop as Daemon ambled towards the bed and she could feel his presence in the room. It wasn't as strong as normal but it was there as he slipped into the bed and turned his back to her. She got the feeling she was losing this game as she glared at his back and huffed.

She pulled her shirt off, stepped out of her pants and underwear, and Daemon still didn't pay her any attention. She huffed again as she stood there naked and slightly shivering. She cursed at his back and Daemon chuckled. She felt anger flash through her at that response and flicked back the covers, uncovering his bare back.

Daemon shifted over in the bed as she slipped in and she turned away from him. Her back to his, just that small contact had her wanting more and frustration ran through her. Damn him, she thought as he just settled in. His breathing soft as he fell asleep and that just annoyed her even more.

xXx

Daemon woke feeling groggy with someone sprawled out over his back. He tensed before Surreal's psychic scent touched on him and he relaxed. He then tensed as he felt another presence. His eyes shot open and he looked over to the bedroom door to see Lucivar staring at him with a leer. He felt coldness settle in him as he rose to the killing edge and Lucivar gave him an arrogant smile.

"You forgot to place a shield, Bastard." Lucivar purred.

Daemon was about to bite back that he had, then remembered that Surreal had broken it. He had slipped and it could have cost him more than his life. He gently nudged Surreal until she woke up. He knew the moment that she spotted Lucivar for she squeaked and grabbed the sheet as she rolled away, leaving him with nothing.

Daemon rolled from the bed and picked up his pants as Lucivar looked him over and Daemon tensed. He could feel himself pulling back behind that cold mask as he stalked towards Lucivar.

"Why are you here, Prick?" Daemon purred.

"The Queen has requested your attendance," Lucivar replied, evenly.

Daemon paused and the temperature dropped in the room. The Queen may be his daughter but he wasn't part of her court. He'd walked away from that, given up his standing. His eyes hardened and Lucivar shifted. If he ran, he would break him. Lucivar was just as devoted to Karla as he had been to Jaenelle, when she had ruled. The brothers eyed each other off, unsure what the other would do. Daemon didn't have the power behind him at the moment and Lucivar knew it. So, he was going with balls and sass.

"Is that so," Daemon rumbled as he slinked closer, until they were standing toe to toe. "What would the Queen like to discuss?"

"She didn't say," Lucivar retorted. "Only that your presence was required and since you are on her land she has the right to request that you see her."

Daemon tensed as Lucivar's smile stayed in place before his eyes slipped lower and Daemon felt that coldness spread through him.

"Perhaps with more clothes on," Lucivar smirked.

Daemon's eyes slipped to the side at those words as he backed away from the killing edge and that coldness. He stepped back and Lucivar's smile slipped slightly. Daemon stalked to his cupboard and noticed that Surreal was still watching from the bed with the sheet pulled up to her chin. Daemon dressed carefully before he slipped the thin chain holding his Jewel over his head and tucked it under his shirt. He could call in the power in that jewel easier if it was next to his skin.

"What are you wearing today, Bastard?" Lucivar whispered close to him and he glanced at him.

"And here I thought you understood the concept of clothing," Daemon sneered and looked his brother over. "Though how you can move in that leather, I have no idea."

Lucivar stepped in close.

"Did you think you could run forever?" Lucivar asked, his gold eyes hard.

Daemon slipped his hands into his pockets and quirked a sly smile as his eyes ran down Lucivar's body and he noticed the guarded look. It looked like Lucivar was still wary of that cold part of him.

"No," Daemon answered coldly.

"Do you think you are the only one that misses her?" Lucivar uttered.

Daemon felt like he'd been stabbed in the heart and coldness had replaced it. He just looked at Lucivar waiting for him to twist that knife, inflict the pain he was feeling himself.

"Should we be going?" Daemon questioned, giving nothing away.

"After you," Lucivar offered. "Coming Surreal?"

"Just give me a minute," Surreal replied, her voice strained.

Daemon and Lucivar shared a look before they walked out of the front door of the cottage, while Surreal dressed.

"What game are you playing?" Lucivar hissed as soon as they were outside.

"I'm not playing any game," Daemon replied evenly.

"With Surreal?"

"I'm not playing any game," Daemon repeated.

"You still haven't spoken about that attack," Lucivar stated.

"It's been taken care of," Daemon said coldly.

Lucivar reached out and tugged on the chain around his neck to reveal the Red jewel.

"And it took the Black to do it?" Lucivar inquired with a raised eyebrow.

Daemon tensed and Lucivar's hand dropped.

"The Blood are getting stronger," Daemon remarked softly. "More children are walking away from their Birthright Ceremony with darker jewels."

"Yes," Lucivar agreed. "Your granddaughter is proof of that."

Daemon felt that knife twist at those words as his eyes pinned his brother down and the other man grinned. He hadn't been there for his Granddaughter's Birthright Ceremony and Lucivar wasn't going to tell him what Millie walked away with. They both looked over when Surreal appeared, dressed and ready to go.

"Did Karla ask for me as well?" Surreal asked.

"No," Lucivar replied. "But I'm sure you will be welcomed. What shall I introduce you as?"

Surreal swore at him and stalked off toward where she could catch a Grey Wind. Daemon found himself smiling after her fondly before turning to follow. That move melting the ice he felt until Lucivar's hand pulled him back.

"You hurt her, Bastard." Lucivar hissed. "And I'll beat you to within an inch of your life."

Daemon felt that knife twist again, even after all these years, his brother still believed that all he did to women was hurt them. Lucivar didn't threaten, he just did it. Daemon locked eyes with him and felt the coldness of the Sadist overcome him and gave his brother a sleepy look.

"I may not have enough of the Black at the moment, Prick." Daemon hissed coldly. "But don't forget that I still hold that jewel."

Lucivar let his arm go like he'd been burned and Daemon stalked off. He caught the first Red Wind that he could reach. He stumbled slightly as he stepped down onto the landing web near the Hall, Lucivar and Surreal were waiting for him and he stalked past them. Surreal took one looked at him and fell back a few steps to walk with Lucivar. He walked the familiar path towards the Hall and could feel the coldness settling in him.

Daemon's long strides ate up the ground and even when the doors of the Hall came into view he didn't stop. He glided into the entrance hall and paused as he looked around. He slipped his hands into the pockets of his trousers as Surreal and Lucivar came closer. They were wary of him as he glazed around, his eyes assessing everything lazily.

"Grand papa!"

Daemon turned and felt himself freeze as he took in the image of the blonde-haired child running towards him with shinning sapphire eyes. He saw nothing else around him but the child as he smoothly knelt down on one knee. He opened his arms and the girl ran into his arms with a giggle. He hugged her tightly as he grabbed a hold of his emotions and hid them as deep as he could push them.

"Millie, mind your manners!"

Daemon glanced up at his daughter. She was a beautiful woman and gave off such a sense of a Queen that he could understand why Lucivar and other strong males followed her after Jaenelle handed over control to her. Karla gave him a smile and some of the ice he felt melted as he pushed his granddaughter back slightly.

"What's this?" Daemon asked as he slipped the chain out from the girl's shirt and stared at the Grey jewel. "All grown up, Darling?"

Millie smiled widely, where Karla had taken after him except the blonde hair. Millie looked like Jaenelle when she was young. She had the darker skin of his line and her face took after her father but those eyes, smile and hair were just like her grandmother. She was another reason that he'd left. It had been too hard to look at the child after Jaenelle's passing.

"I think we may have another wearing the Black," Saetan said softly and Daemon moved to his feet.

"Yes," Daemon agreed.

"Papa," Karla said softly and he turned to her.

Karla threw her arms around him and he froze as he felt the wetness on his shirt as she started crying and could feel the tension rise in the room. He could feel the coldness from the males of the first circle as their Queen cried into him. He could see that the Warlord Princes were on the edge and it was not a warm welcome. He could feel the hint of violence drifting on the air as he held his daughter close.

"It's okay, Sweetheart." Daemon muttered into her hair as he kissed her cheek.

It was taking everything in Daemon to stay where he was as Karla stepped back and wiped her eyes.

"Where have you been!" Karla demanded and her words were like a blow. "You just left! Without a word to anyone!"

Daemon stepped back from that anger and noticed Saetan's eyes widen slightly from behind Karla.

"I apologise, my Lady." Daemon said gently and tilted his head slightly.

The tension in the room could have been cut with a knife.

"That is not good enough!" Karla snapped.

Daemon bowed his head and felt that coldness spread through him.

"I'm sure Daemon had his reason, Lady." Saetan uttered into the silence. "I'm sure that Mrs Beale would also like that her food doesn't go cold. Maybe after lunch, Daemon can explain his actions."

"Yes," Karla agreed as she turned to Saetan. "We'll have lunch first."

Daemon stayed where he was as Karla and everyone else drifted into the dining hall. Soon it was just Daemon, Saetan and Lucivar standing there.

"I hope you have a good reason," Saetan stated and Daemon looked at him.

Daemon just wrapped himself in that coldness with his hands in his pockets and Saetan eyed him off. He knew that look of boredom was just a front, the edge of the mask that Daemon wore.

"You do have a reason?" Saetan questioned and Daemon said nothing. "Daemon?"

Daemon turned and walked towards the dining hall with his father and brother watching him carefully.

xXx

Saetan looked over at Lucivar, it had been a long time since he'd seen that cold glaze to Daemon's eyes. He'd also noticed the feeling of the Red around his son and he was concerned.

"What is going on?" Saetan demanded of Lucivar. "I've seen that look before."

Both men shared a glance, Lucivar still have nightmares of the image of his wife and son and what he'd believed that the Sadist had done to them. What Daemon had led him to believe and he shivered.

"What could have happened to bring the Sadist forward now?" Lucivar mused. "He's also been sleeping with Surreal."

Saetan's eyes hardened.

"Daemon?" Saetan questioned and Lucivar shrugged a shoulder then smiled that arrogant smile. "Is it more than sleeping?"

"You could ask Surreal that question," Lucivar suggested.

"Are you coming, Grand papa?" Karla called out.

Seaten and Lucivar moved forward with matching smiles.

"Of course, Darling." Saetan purred. "I never miss an invitation to a meal with you."

xXx

Daemon played the part all the way through the lunch but could feel the fatigue starting to wear him down. He was relieved when lunch was finished, even if he didn't show it. Karla strayed over to him and the tension went up in the room. She touched his shoulder.

"Come on," Karla whispered. "Let's go for a walk in the garden."

"Yes, Lady." Daemon replied, automatically.

Karla's eyes narrowed at his answer but she stepped back so that he could stand and he offered his arm. She linked it through his and Daemon could feel the burning eyes of Karla's consort burning into his back. Daemon let Karla lead the way as they walked through the gardens. Enjoying the afternoon sun on his back.

"I had to leave," Daemon whispered, without looking at his daughter. "It got too much, Karla. After Jaenelle passed…I made sure you had everything in place. That you didn't need me anymore. I…I needed time."

Karla pulled them to a stop and Daemon looked down into Karla's gold eyes. Her soft gold curls framing her face.

"And now?" Karla asked.

"Millie," Daemon choked slightly on the name. "She…she looks just like Jaenelle did at that age."

Karla looked at him, looked passed the mask and Daemon gave her a soft smile. His daughter always saw him, like Jaenelle, she could see into him. Could see passed the masks he put into place to protect himself.

"You could have told me," Karla whispered. "You could have told your family and the first circle."

"I…I couldn't." Daemon sighed. "I was breaking and I think if I had to say anything…I couldn't Karla."

They fell into silence for a while and just took in the gardens. Karla reached out and tugged on the chain around his neck and looked at the Red jewel.

"What happened?" Karla asked.

"I was attacked in Little Terriellie," Daemon replied evenly. "Three well trained men with dark jewels. They had a Black Widow set up a trap and I walked into it."

Karla tensed, Little Terriellie wasn't held by a Queen that answered to Karla. It stood alone in Kealeer but she was friendly with the Queens around her territory.

"Why were you there?" Karla asked.

"I was following a Grey thread," Daemon told her. "I was looking for Surreal."

Karla tensed and then he was looking at a Queen.

"She falls under my protection, Prince." Karla stated with a hard look in her eyes.

Daemon brought his hand up and cupped her cheek and gave her a soft smile. That move had that hard look melting before him.

"And under mine," Daemon whispered before leaning forward and kissing her cheek.

Karla pulled him into a hug and his daughter was back. They stayed that way for a few minutes before separating and Karla gave him a smile and he felt his heart clench. He loved his daughter and granddaughter and he would do anything for them but he'd had to step back.

"Lucivar already threatened me," Daemon remarked with a quirk to his lips. "I'll take that as a courtesy."

Karla laughed and the ice in Daemon melted at the sound as he took her hand in his.

"Prince Sadi," Alex, Karla's consort called.

Daemon tensed, he'd never seen eye to eye with the man that was his granddaughter's father and daughter's lover. Jaenelle had always said it was a Warlord Prince thing but Daemon couldn't dispute that Alex loves Karla.

"Yes, Prince?" Daemon replied lazily as he dropped Karla's hand.

"May I take the Lady back inside?" Alex requested mildly. "We have court matters to discuss."

"Of course, Prince." Daemon replied. "May I bid the Lady good bye?"

Karla quirked a familiar smile as she moved towards Alex.

"Good bye, Papa." Karla said with a nod.

"Good bye, Sweetheart." Daemon replied, his sharp eyes picking up the muscle tightening in Alex's jaw.

He was a Red Jewelled Warlord Prince and normally Daemon wouldn't see him as a threat but as Alex's eyes caught on the jewel around his neck, he tensed. If this came down to a challenge, Daemon wasn't sure he would win. This was another reason he'd walked away; the court games had worn him down. Daemon tiled his head in acknowledgement of Alex's claim before turning and walking away. He recognised that he wasn't part of his daughter's court but was still her father and he knew what came first.

xXx

Surreal looked up when Karla and Alex returned without Daemon and she grew concerned. With Daemon's power down to the Red, she was worried that one of the males in the court was going to challenge him, while he was down. She looked over and noticed the concern in Lucivar and Saetan's eyes as well. She gave it another half an hour before making her exit and heading back to the cottage.

The smell of those black smokes led her towards Daemon. He was seated with his back leaning against a tree as he looked up at the sky in just his dress shirt and trouser and no shoes. He looked over when she moved closer until she stood in front of him and he looked up at her. The late afternoon sun made his skin shine as he sat there.

"What do you want, Surreal?" Daemon asked and she could hear a hint of defeat in his voice. "Why are you here?"

"You left early," Surreal stated. "Saetan and Lucivar wanted to talk to you."

Daemon sighed before he looked down at the ground and rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands. It was a move so out of character for Daemon that Surreal knelt down before him.

"Why did you find me?" Surreal whispered.

"I was trying to offer protection," Daemon said into his hands.

Surreal got her back up, she held the Grey and knew how to handle herself. Her anger flared until Daemon looked up from his hands and her anger died at the raw look in his eyes. He pulled on that chain around his neck.

"Looks like I'm the one that needs protection," Daemon whispered and Surreal was concerned that he'd taken something to mess with his mind.

"You are a Warlord Prince," Surreal snapped. "You hold the Black!"

Daemon held his hand out and the Black jewel fell into his palm and he held it out. Surreal hesitated slightly before taking it in her hand, it was completely drained. The attack on him had drained it. Daemon then slipped the Red jewel over his head and held it out. Surreal felt cold as she took it in her hand and felt it out. She shivered as she sensed out that power and how much he had. Even with the couple of weeks to recover it still felt low.

"That was more than an attack," Surreal whispered. "It was attempt on your life."

Daemon said nothing as he sucked on that black cigarette and Surreal sat down in front of him.

"You were looking for me," Surreal said. "They used a Grey thread in the trap. You thought I needed help and they trapped you with the goal of breaking your jewels."

Daemon just kept smoking as Surreal looked at the jewels in her hands. She had never held the Black jewel before and rarely someone else's jewels. The fact that she held Daemon's surprised her. He had just shown her how much he trusted her. She held them out and Daemon took them and they disappeared.

Suddenly a wolf's howl lifted up on the air and Daemon tilted his head back and rested it on the tree behind him. He had never looked so human as he sat there with his eyes closed as that howl was joined by others. The smoke from the black cigarette twirling up as they listened to the wolves.


	3. Chapter Three

Daemon woke to the feeling of Surreal sprawled across his back and he was starting to feel like a human sized pillow. He wiggled slightly and Surreal rolled away from him and curled up along her back. He kissed her shoulder as his hand drifted down her side and knew the moment that she woke by the tensing of the muscles under his hand. He let his hand rest on her hip as he kissed her shoulder.

He shifted slightly as he kissed over her shoulder but that tension didn't ease, even if he could smell her arousal. He slid his hand up her side, easing out the tension as he went. Hitting just the right spots as he traced kisses across her skin. He gently placed his mouth on her neck and bit down and Surreal sucked in a breath.

"Daemon," Surreal breathed and he could feel himself responding to her voice.

He could feel her psychic presence around him as he kissed the bite mark. His hand slipped over her ribs. Surreal was panting now as he slipped his hand forward and cupped one of her breasts. He flicked his thumb over the nipple and it hardened as Surreal gasped.

"Daemon!" Surreal gasped.

"Yes?" Daemon purred as he moved his hand to her other breast and gave it the same treatment.

"Stop," Surreal breathed.

Daemon stilled, he could have her begging under him easily but he wouldn't do that to her. He pulled back enough for to her to roll onto her back and she looked up at him with wary eyes. Daemon gave her a sly smile, he could see and feel the tension in the room. He could easily bring forth centuries of experience in the bedroom and have Surreal a puddle of begging and pleading for him to take her but he didn't. The fear in Surreal's eyes had him pulling back further.

"I don't mind sleeping in the same bed, Daemon." Surreal whispered. "In fact, I very much like curling up with you."

Daemon's smile widened as his eyes darkened.

"But I will not dance with the Sadist," Surreal finished.

Daemon froze, that's what she thought? That he only wanted her to satisfy a need and leave her wanting. He had never felt as disgusted in himself than in that moment. That one moment of temper, so long ago, had defiantly left a scar. Daemon rolled from the bed, he couldn't blame her.

"Daemon," Surreal called and he turned back to her.

Her eyes were drawn to his crotch and her eyes widened before they flicked up to him.

"I'll be sure to keep my hands to myself," Daemon purred. "Unless invited."

Daemon stalked to the shower without looking back.

xXx

Surreal sat on the bed in slight shock and could still feel her heart pounding. The whole time that she'd tangle with the Sadist, his cock had been limp. Not the least bit interested in what the man had done to her. From rumours that she had heard and from stories Lucivar had shared when he was too drunk to hold his words. Daemon did not get hard, the fact that he had a daughter proved that he could. That he could sire a child but that had been with Jaenelle.

He'd been half hard when he'd turned around moments before which proved that he'd been interested. That he had pulled a reaction from himself as much as from her. The Sadist didn't get hard but Daemon had and she had pushed him away.

Surreal snarled in frustration and stormed to the bathroom. She ripped the door open and Daemon looked over from the shower.

"You, Bastard!" Surreal snapped.

"I've been called that before," Daemon replied mildly. "Most of the time warranted."

"You wanted sex!" Surreal squeaked, unsure where she was going with this. "That is no longer my profession!"

Daemon turned the shower off with precise movements before stepping out and snagging up a towel. He wrapped it around his waist as his golden eyes looked at her steadily.

"Nor is it mine," Daemon stated, everything about him closed.

That deflated Surreal's anger as she looked at him then snarled and grabbed the towel from around his waist and pulled it away from him harshly. She then wrapped it around herself. Daemon barked a laugh and Surreal froze at the sound.

"Possessive," Daemon purred in amusement then winked, which went right through Surreal.

Surreal growled and stomped from the bathroom to Daemon's laughter.

xXx

Surreal laid on her back on the bed, wide awake, as she listened to Daemon sleeping beside her. She'd been out all day and wasn't sure what Daemon had been doing. The feeling of his hands on her body had stayed with her all day as well as the scent of him and a few males had given her a wide berth. She glanced over at Daemon curled up away from her and she didn't know why she didn't just leave or why she'd come here to begin with.

Instead she reached out and touched his bare shoulder and could feel that power under his skin. He was recovering slowly, but the speed was concerning them all. They all believed there was more to the story than he was saying but they all knew that if Daemon didn't want them to know something. That they wouldn't be able to get it out of him. Surreal was also worried that that was also the reason why he was acting the way he was. Acting different than he normally would.

"That tickles," Daemon muttered, his voice rough from sleep.

Surreal ran her hand further down his shoulder, feeling the muscles under her fingertips. She felt both a fear and a want, waring in her as she slipped her hand down his ribs. Daemon glanced over at her, his gold eyes watched her every more. She slowly pulled the sheet down with her hand before she settled on his hip, uncovering him. Daemon shifted slightly onto his back as Surreal ran her hand over his stomach. He was eating but he didn't seem to be gaining weight.

His gold eyes burned now as he watched her. Surreal grabbed a hold of her fear and strangled it as she wiggled close before moving one leg over him to straddle his waist. This was a dangerous move to do with a Warlord Prince and Surreal watched him closely. Daemon tensed slightly at the move and Surreal stilled, with her hands on his chest. Daemon's hands came up and closed on her hips. His thumbs brushed her skin and she shivered.

His eyes were drawn to her hard nipples and Surreal expected those phantom hands to touch her but he did nothing more than rest his hands on her. She dipped forward and his hands ran up her sides as she took him in a kiss. He pulled her closer as he deepened the kiss and Surreal moaned into his mouth. He knew just the right way to pull the pleasure from her and have her rocking her hips slightly.

Daemon rolled them and Surreal squeaked then moaned as he closed his mouth over her nipple. He sucked slightly before flicking it with his tongue as his hand slipped lower. He moved to her other nipple as his fingers played around her inner thighs and between her legs before rubbing her and she gasped. His fingers finding the right spots to have her moaning.

Daemon slowly worked down her body, licking, sucking and teasing her. She arched her back as he tongued her belly button. He quickly had her on the edge, as his hand rubbed her, just enough, without tipping her over. He moved lower before licking her and she gripped the sheets in her hands and panted.

He swirled his tongue around as he grabbed her side and hip. He pushed his tongue into her and he moaned slightly. Surreal tensed as pleasure rolled through her at the sound and feel of him. He then pulled back slightly before pushing two fingers into her and looked up with glazed gold eyes. Surreal arched her back as he went back to licking and sucking until she reached the edge and tipped over with a moan. She arched her back and bucked down slightly as pleasure rolled through him. He removed his fingers and replaced them with his tongue as she came down.

He kissed each of her inner thighs before moving between her legs and taking her in a deep kiss. She could taste herself in his mouth as her hands grabbed his sides before sliding down to his ass and grabbing him. She shifted slightly and could feel his interest but he didn't push forward. She tried to pull him in but he stayed where he was.

He pulled back and looked down at her with burning gold eyes. Before moving to her side and resting on one elbow. He ran a hand down her side, making her shiver. Surreal's eyes darkened as Daemon's hand drifted lower again as he leaned over and swirled his tongue around her nipple. He gently stroked her and Surreal panted.

Daemon slowly increased the pressure and soon had her on edge again. He stroked her with his tongue on her nipples as much as he teased her with his fingers. Surreal moaned loudly and Daemon chuckled. He increased the speed and pressure and knew just how to draw out every bit of pleasure as Surreal grabbed his side and tried to pull him closer. For him to take her but he didn't move.

"Daemon," Surreal begged.

Daemon kept going until Surreal climaxed hard and bucked up into his hand. His fingers slipping into her and she moaned again. Surreal panted before opening her eyes. Daemon was watching her with his hand on her hip. He gave her a smile and she reached between them. She grasped his erection and Daemon's eyes darkened.

"Leave it," Daemon purred and she shivered and released him.

He leaned close and kissed her softly, just a brush of his lips before shifting and settling into her side. Surreal wasn't sure whether she should help him or ignore it as she lay satisfied and spent. She's never had someone focus on just her and not want something in return and she had never expected that from Daemon.

She curled towards him and laid her hand on his hip as he held her close. She slipped into sleep easily with his warm body keeping the chill off.

xXx

Daemon woke to the sound of a growl before he was dragged out of bed and slammed into a wall back first. His head smacked into the wall and he groaned as stars danced before his sight. He stumbled before a hand grabbed his arm and he was being half dragged, half pulled into the main room. He tried to flare out with the Red but it just slid off a stronger shield. He was flung out onto the ground outside and landed hard and slightly winded.

He tried to get his hands under him but a foot slammed down onto his back and he cried out as pain flared across his back. The blow stunning him. His chest ached as that foot pressed down on him and he could feel the presence of a dark Warlord Prince above him.

"Lucivar!"

The foot moved just for it to slam into his ribs and he curled around as that foot slammed into him again. He got a glimpse of rage filled gold eyes before that foot lashed out a third time and he felt something crack and he moaned as he tried to protect himself.

"You idiot!" Surreal yelled and threw herself at Lucivar.

He pushed her back and she hit the ground, hard. Daemon growled and launched himself at Lucivar, just to be flung away with a blast of Ebony-Grey power and he hit a tree, back first before falling to the ground. He lay there on his stomach, winded and hurting.

"Daemon!"

Daemon tried to move towards Surreal but pain spiked across his ribs and he gasped. He pushed that pain to the side and got his feet under him and stumbled forward two steps before he was flung back again. He hit hard and rolled slightly, the world kept spinning after he stopped. He stayed down this time.

"Lucivar!" Surreal yelled. "What are you doing! What is wrong with you!"

"He had sex with you!" Lucivar hissed.

Daemon tried to get his hands under him but pain spiked through him and his head spun. He tried to flood his body with his Red jewel but he was out. Defenceless against his brother, a man that could to kill someone ten times over before they hit the ground.

"No, he didn't!" Surreal snapped and Lucivar snorted.

"I can smell it, Surreal!" Lucivar yelled back. "The Sadist up to his old games!"

Daemon shifted enough to see them as pain throbbed through him. Just in time to see Surreal throw a punch at Lucivar and his brother pulled back. Lucivar curled a hand into a fist. Daemon growled and pulled power from somewhere as he rushed forward and crashed into Lucivar as Surreal stumbled back.

Lucivar's fist came out of nowhere and smashed into the side of his head and pain flared before everything went black. He didn't even feel it when he hit the ground.

xXx

Lucivar snarled and pushed his brother off him and went to grab him again before he felt cold. Daemon was out, with blood trailing down his face. Lucivar stepped back from the killing edge as he took in the image of the damage he'd done to his brother with his own hands. Sickness replaced the coldness in his stomach.

Surreal flung herself at him and he easily grabbed her wrists, she had tears in her wild green-gold eyes. His eyes widened at her reaction as she sobbed and his eyes were drawn back to Daemon.

"You idiot!" Surreal snapped. "We didn't have sex!"

"What did you do then?" Lucivar snapped.

"He gave me pleasure, Lucivar." Surreal whispered. "He put my pleasure before his."

"Daemon," Lucivar scoffed. "The only woman he did that with was Jaenelle."

"She is dead, Lucivar!" Surreal yelled.

"Did he get an erection?" Lucivar snapped back, his anger coming to the surface again.

"Yes!"

Lucivar froze, his hands still locked around Surreal's wrists as that chill came back to him.

"He got an erection?" Lucivar repeated.

"Yes," Surreal whispered. "He ignored it, in front of my pleasure. I started it, not him."

Lucivar cursed then looked down at his brother and released her. He had a feeling that he'd fucked this up royally. It was the smell of sex on the air when he'd arrived that had sent him to the killing edge. Seeing his brother sprawled out over Surreal had sent him that little further over.

"We have to get him to a Healer," Surreal hissed as she looked him over.

"I'll get one," Lucivar replied and stood.

Surreal didn't even look at him as he turned away and caught the Winds.

xXx

Saetan looked at his son and mirror before turning to his other son. Lucivar shifted slightly and he was reminded of when he was a young child and he'd done something wrong.

"So, let me get this straight," Saetan said slowly, holding his temper. "You turned up at the cottage, could sense the mix scents of Surreal and Daemon. You march into their bedroom then fling him out onto the ground and beat him? Does that sound about right?"

"Sounds about right," Lucivar muttered.

"What were you thinking!?" Saetan thundered, coldly.

Lucivar stood up straighter in the face of his father's anger.

"I thought he was playing one of his games," Lucivar replied. "I thought he had hurt Surreal."

Surreal snorted from her place in the armchair beside Daemon on the bed. Neither man turned to her.

"So, without checking." Saetan continued. "You beat him so bad that you drained his Jewels."

Lucivar paled.

"You beat him, giving him a concussion and three broken ribs because he had sex with Surreal?" Saetan purred.

"We didn't have sex!" Surreal snapped, neither man looked at her.

"Yes," Lucivar answered.

"You idiot!" Saetan whispered, ice in his voice and eyes. "You could have killed him."

Lucivar paled even more, he'd wanted to teach Daemon a lesson on not using someone. Not kill him. He was used to Daemon fighting back with the Black, not the feeble defence that he'd given him. They all looked over as Karla came through the door and looked them all over.

"He was poisoned," Karla stated as she walked towards her father. "Very slow acting. It's been working into his system for at least two months."

"He's a Black Widow," Saetan pointed out. "He would have picked up on the poison or been able to burn it off."

"He wouldn't have known," Karla replied. "We only just picked it up due to how long it has been in his system."

"Is that why it was taking so long for the power in his jewels to refill?" Surreal asked.

"Yes," Karla confirmed. "We're working on the antidote now. It's complex. Lucivar beating him into the ground didn't help but at least we know that there's a problem now."

Karla turned cold eyes on Lucivar and he shifted slightly.

"We'll keep him under for now," Karla stated. "Give him time to recover. Prince Yaslana with me."

Lucivar stiffened, nodded and they left. Saetan glanced over to Surreal beside Daemon and the cold look in her eyes.

"I'll leave him to your care, Lady." Saetan intoned with a nod.

Saetan looked down at his son, unsure what his plans with Surreal were. He may be his mirror but what had been done to him had changed him. He'd hoped that Jaenelle would have been able to reverse that but some lessons were too ingrained to relearn.

xXx

Daemon woke to the feeling of fingers running over his back. A slight numbness and a bitter taste in his mouth and knew that a healer had had a go at him. The fingers on his back worked slowly and Daemon blinked open an eye to see Surreal and he relaxed back into the mattress under him.

"You've been out for a while," Surreal told him.

Daemon could tell that, by the power he could feel in his jewels. He'd been under for more than a while. He could also tell that he was at the Hall as he closed his eyes and took in the feeling of Surreal working a balm into his back.

"Why are you doing that?" Daemon asked, his voice rough.

"You broke a couple of your ribs and had a fair amount of bruising and scrapes," Surreal replied. "Plus, I like the feeling of your skin."

Daemon groaned and buried his head a little more in his pillow as he took in the feeling of Surreal's fingers on his back. When her hands strayed lower, he didn't react as he just lay there enjoying her fingers running over his skin. Sleep tugged at him and he let it take him, knowing he was safe with Surreal watching over him.

xXx

Daemon stood out on the balcony as he looked out over the garden below him. Karla hadn't placed him in the room that he'd shared with Jaenelle and he's been thankful for that. He wasn't sure if he could have dealt with stepping into that room, even if he'd stayed in it after his wife's death.

He'd woken early and slipped out of the bed that he was sharing with Surreal to watch the sun rise as he leaned on the balcony railing. He called in his wedding ring and looked down at it as memories rolled over him. Both full of pain and pleasure and he quirked a smile. Until Lucivar's form on the grass below caught his eye.

His brother noticed him and looked up at him from the ground. He couldn't blame him for his reaction as he played with the ring in his hand. He'd acted like a Warlord Prince and family member, but not as his brother. The relationship between them had been rough since Jaenelle's death.

Lucivar spread his wings wide before taking off. Daemon glanced at him as he landed one balcony over and eyed him off. Daemon turned to lean back on the railing and slipped the ring into his pocket. He pulled out a black cigarette and lit it as his brother moved over to him.

"Good to see you wearing the Black," Lucivar commented and Daemon looked at the ring on his finger.

"More of a fair fight?" Daemon asked mildly.

"Look, Daemon." Lucivar started to say and Daemon held up his hand.

"You saw me as a threat to the family," Daemon stated.

Lucivar bristled.

"That's-"

"You thought I had hurt, Surreal." Daemon cut in. "That the Sadist had danced with her."

"Well," Lucivar muttered. "You have been cold."

Daemon quirked up his lips before taking a drag on his cigarette and Lucivar eyed him off.

"Have you taken up that habit again," Lucivar grumbled.

Daemon looked at the smoke and remembered the look on Jaenelle's face; the way it used to screw up when she smelt them. He flicked the cigarette and took another drag without saying a word. Lucivar sighed and ran a hand over his head before looking at him again.

"Are you going to call a debt or not?" Lucivar demanded and Daemon raised an eyebrow.

"For you protecting Surreal?" Daemon asked. "Even from me?"

Lucivar cursed at him and Daemon quirked a smile.

"No, Lucivar." Daemon purred. "As long as you keep protecting her."

A frown came to Lucivar's face.

"Even if it's from me," Daemon stated and snubbed the smoke out.

He pushed off from the railing and sauntered towards the glass doors.

"That's it?" Lucivar asked.

Daemon turned to his brother and let his eyes run over him until the other man shifted.

"That's it," Daemon purred and felt satisfied at the shiver that ran down Lucivar's form.

xXx

Surreal looked out at Daemon smoking on the balcony. It had been a few weeks since he woke up after Lucivar beat him down and he'd been quiet. She'd felt relieved the moment that she saw the ring on his finger and the Black jewel. The antidote for the poison had taken a week to take effect and the girls had kept him under the whole time, so that he could recover some of his strength.

Surreal had expected his rage when he woke up but there was nothing. He hadn't even raged at Lucivar, even if everyone else had, and Surreal could see that it was bothering Lucivar. Daemon had also been rising early and had been keeping his distance from her. They were sharing a bed and curled around each other but he hadn't touched her in a sexual way.

She moved to her feet and wrapped a silk dressing gown around herself before moving to the glass doors. Daemon looked over when she opened the doors and snubbed the smoke out and it disappeared as well as the smell as he used a little Craft. She stepped closer to him and leaned on the balcony railing.

"Did you want to go home?" Daemon asked as he looked out over the garden.

"Would you be coming with me?" Surreal countered.

"Yes," Daemon replied evenly. "If you can put up with me?"

Surreal chuckled and turned to lean her elbows on the railing beside him. His gold eyes focused on her and a slow smile curled up his lips. Surreal could fall for that smile. She looked away as she reminded herself that it wasn't just Daemon that she would be dealing with. Daemon laid his hand on her arm and she looked back at him.

"It's up to you Surreal," Daemon whispered and she realised that she hadn't answered his question.

"I'm sure I can deal with you," Surreal replied and Daemon's eyes darkened. "I think."

Daemon barked a laugh and she let the sound roll over her. She didn't hear that sound often.

"I suppose we shall see," Daemon purred with amusement in his voice. "I'm getting used to being your human pillow."

Surreal blushed and whacked his arm and he quirked a smile. Daemon held out his hand and Surreal looked at him in confusion and he wiggled his fingers.

"It is customary to shake on a deal," Daemon pointed out and Surreal whacked his shoulder again.

xXx

Lucivar watched his brother carefully, he could see the bored look in his eyes as he dealt with the family and court around him. He was playing the game and Lucivar could see the tension in his shoulders. He stood easily with his hands in the pockets of his trousers and anyone that didn't know him would think he was relaxed and just taking in the sights. Lucivar knew better and felt a chill run down his back.

Daemon glanced over at him before calmly wandering towards him and he could feel the tension in the room increase. Daemon had been respected and feared in the court before he left but Lucivar could tell that some people had forgotten what Daemon was like while he'd been gone. Lucivar was concerned that some of the younger Warlord and Warlord Princes may push Daemon in reminding them just why he was feared.

Daemon settled in front of him with his hands buried in his trouser pockets as he stood there casually. His gold eyes looked him over with a sleepy and cold look and Lucivar tensed.

"I have been informed that leaving without informing you and my father would be ill advised," Daemon purred, in that tone of voice that drew people in before he buried the knife. "I will be leaving tomorrow."

Lucivar nodded sharply.

"Have you informed the Lady?" Lucivar questioned as he shifted his wings.

"I have," Daemon stated.

"And the Steward?" Lucivar asked mildly.

"I have."

"And the-"

"All of them, Prick." Daemon growled.

Lucivar quirked a smile.

"Will you be disappearing again?" Lucivar asked and frowned as Daemon's eyes flicked to Surreal.

"No."

"And will be attending our monthly dinners?"

Daemon just rocked back on his heels slightly as his gold eyes grew sleepy and Lucivar knew he was pushing. An arrogant smile curved up his face as he looked at the Sadist. Knew he wasn't dealing with Daemon anymore.

"Wouldn't dream of missing them," Daemon said smoothly and Lucivar could feel the temperature drop slightly. "How else would I get my drama for the month?"

"With you, Daemon," Lucivar drawled. "I'm not sure that we want your kind of drama."

The ice seemed to break as a smile curved up Daemon's lips and he was looking at his brother again. Daemon had single handily smashed courts apart, torn down Covens and murdered Queens and witches and yet he had a kindness in him.

"We are all family here," Daemon replied evenly. "Why would I put that at risk?"

"And you wouldn't want power over that?" Alex asked as he moved over.

Lucivar could kill the man, he'd never showed sense when Daemon was involved. The temperature dropped further in the room as Daemon turned to the man and gave him a smile that Lucivar knew well. A smile that he would glimpse before the person that he turned it on, wouldn't be seen again.

"Not in the least, Prince." Daemon purred and Alex shivered.

"What is this about?" Karla demanded as she stormed over.

Lucivar watched Daemon carefully as he let his smile hang for a second before turning to his daughter.

"Nothing, Sweetheart." Daemon said smoothly. "Just saying my good-byes."

Alex started and his eyes flicked between them all before he stiffened as Daemon turned back to him. It looked like Daemon hadn't informed every one of his plans and Lucivar smirked.

"I feel like I have over stayed my welcome," Daemon said with a smirk. "Would I be correct, Prince SaDellco?"

"You are family, Prince Sadi." Alex reluctantly stated.

"And always welcome," Karla added with a coldness that could rival her father and Lucivar shivered.

"Yes, Lady." Alex replied but as he looked at Daemon the message was clear on what he thought of that.

Lucivar knew that the fact that he was still Karla's Consort and not her husband still grated on him. Daemon slipped his hand into his pocket and Lucivar felt a chill as he pulled out two gold rings. The room went silent around them at the move.

"For the Lady," Daemon whispered and held the rings out.

Lucivar clamped a hand down on Alex's shoulder and dug his fingers in deep as the man splattered. Karla paled as she stared at those rings before reaching out and taking them from Daemon's fingers.

"Thank you," Karla choked out. "Thank you."

Daemon tilted his head slightly before reaching out and cupping her cheek. He looked into her eyes and Lucivar felt a chill run through him. What was Daemon thinking? Why would he part himself from his wedding rings, the last link to Jaenelle? The fear that he wouldn't see his brother again ran through him.

Daemon stepped back and let his hand fall before turning his eyes on Alex. Lucivar could see the man shiver at the look in Daemon's eyes. Words were not needed between the two Warlord Princes; his message was clear. If he hurt his daughter, his life would be forfeit.

Daemon then turned and walked out of the room to silence.

"You got lucky," Lucivar hissed at Alex.

Alex looked at him with wide blue eyes before he turned to Karla and Lucivar released him.

"What did he give you?" Alex inquired.

"His wedding rings," Karla replied. "He gave me Mama's and his wedding rings."

xXx

"He did what!" Saetan squeaked and Lucivar took no amusement from the tone.

"Gave Karla his wedding rings," Lucivar replied calmly, then as an afterthought. "And didn't kill Alex for being an ass."

Saetan picked up his glass of blood wine and took a big gulp as Lucivar leaned back in his chair.

"What is his game?" Saetan asked his son.

"I get a feeling that he doesn't have one," Lucivar muttered.

"And Surreal?"

"I'm not making assumptions on that," Lucivar drawled. "My ears are still ringing from the last assumption I made."

Saetan stroked his chin in thought but couldn't shake the feeling that there was more to Daemon's motives than what they could see.

"He hasn't been the same since Jaenelle passed," Lucivar pointed out. "To wait so long for Witch to come then to spend so little time with her."

"Two hundred years, wasn't a short time," Saetan muttered. "She lived a full life."

"For a short-lived race," Lucivar replied. "To us it was just a pause."

Saetan nodded.

"I doubt that Daemon would see it that way," Saetan remarked. "She was his world."

Both men paused to remember Jaenelle; Witch, their Queen, the woman, sister and daughter she had been. Old age and sickness had taken her in the end and through it all Daemon had been by her side. When she passed, Daemon had retreated and they all feared that he would tip back into the Twisted Kingdom and be lost to them but he hadn't. That time had been hard for them all and Lucivar's temper had flared more than once towards his brother.

"He's different now," Lucivar muttered. "And I'm not sure if it's for the good or not."

"I've seen the look in his eyes," Saetan replied and shivered.

"The cold look of the Sadist," Lucivar agreed, then paused. "Then he looks at Surreal."

Both men fell silent and Daemon's words came back to him.

"He told me to keep protecting Surreal," Lucivar recounted softly. "Even if I had to protect her from him."

Saetan looked at Lucivar sharply and felt a chill run through him, when next he took a sip of his wine, it just tasted bitter in his mouth.


	4. Chapter Four

"Surreal," Sam greeted with a big smile. "How are you? I haven't seen you in a while?"

Surreal gave Sam a smile as he packed up her shopping and rang it up.

"I've been away," Surreal answered smoothly. "How is business?"

Sam nattered away as Surreal nodded when he paused or said the odd word. He was a nice man but over did it sometimes.

"Do you need a hand taking this back to your house?" Sam offered shyly.

"Not today," Surreal replied and looked around. "My friend said he would help me."

Sam's smile slipped slightly and his eyes darted over when Daemon walked through the door. Sam paled as Daemon weaved through the store with smooth steps and stopped next to Surreal and looked Sam over.

"Sam, this is Daemon," Surreal introduced and picked up a bag. "Daemon, Sam."

"Nice meeting you," Daemon purred and didn't offer his hand.

"And you, Prince Sadi." Sam stuttered.

Surreal started, she had forgotten that a lot of people would know who Daemon was and wondered if Daemon got this reaction often.

"Have a nice day, Sam." Surreal said cheerfully.

"You too," Sam replied but his eyes darted to Daemon.

Daemon picked up the other bags and glanced into one.

"No," Surreal snapped. "I want dinner to be a surprise."

"You're cooking?" Daemon questioned.

"Well, yes."

"Let the darkness save me then," Daemon muttered and Surreal whacked his shoulder with her free hand.

"Be nice," Surreal snapped.

Daemon gave her a rough smile as they moved to the store's front doors and out onto the street. Daemon had to adjust his strides to match Surreal's steps but he didn't mind as they walked along. Surreal noticed the looks they were getting but people quickly turned away when they noticed Daemon's Black jewels on show.

"You could always cook," Surreal suggested. "If you don't like my cooking!"

"It would be my pleasure, Lady SaDiablo." Daemon purred and Surreal felt it go right through her.

Daemon used Craft to open the door to her house when they reached it. They set their bags down on the counter in the kitchen as Daemon brought up a Black shield around the house. He was recovering well but was still on the skinny side as he wandered back to the bedroom, knowing better than to help Surreal unpack.

"You know it's the monthly dinner tomorrow night," Surreal called out to Daemon in the other room.

"Yes," Daemon called back.

Surreal smiled when Daemon appeared in just his trousers and his dress shirt. The crisp white shirt just hinting at what lay under as he rolled his sleeves up to his elbows, showing off his golden-brown skin. He looked around with a frown and Surreal smiled softly. He picked up the book he'd been reading before sprawling out on the lounge.

He was like a giant cat as he flicked his book open and started reading, his eyes darting over the words. Surreal found herself watching him as she packed away the shopping.

"I was thinking that we could go for a walk later?" Surreal suggested and his gold eyes settle on her. "There are a few game trails around here."

"A walk or a hunt?" Daemon asked mildly.

A smile curled up Surreal's lips. Her talents as an assassin were still called on now and again. Since the Purge, she had been quiet but there were men that still liked to break witches and took pleasure in pain.

"Just a walk," Surreal replied evenly. "I did get a job offer the other day."

Daemon tensed and his eyes were completely focused on her now.

"Did you take it?" Daemon inquired.

"I'm thinking about it," Surreal answered. "I would be gone for about a week."

"Do you want support?"

Surreal smiled and shook her head.

"It's an easy job," Surreal told him. "I can handle it."

"Very well," Daemon said simply and went back to his book.

Surreal frowned, she'd been expecting more of an argument than that. Expected an argument, full stop.

"You don't mind?" Surreal blunted out.

Daemon placed one long finger on the page that he was reading and looked over at her.

"I can't stop you living your life, Surreal." Daemon said plainly.

All thought in Surreal's head stuttered to a stop at his words. She felt like she was having a fight with Daemon without having a fight. Like he had moved to the acceptance part after she had already put forward a good argument. Those gold eyes watched her and she could only guess what he was thinking.

Surreal covered up her shock by starting dinner early.

xXx

Surreal woke with a start as Daemon muttered in his sleep and kicked out slightly. He had his back to hers and she sat up in bed in concern as his muttering turned into soft cries. She wasn't sure if she should touch him or not as he struggled through the nightmare with a frown on his face. A Warlord Prince could wake on the killing edge and he may not recognise her. Knowing Daemon's history, he could be dreaming of anything.

With a straggled yell Daemon woke with a start and his eyes darted around before focusing on her. He flopped back on the bed with a ragged sigh.

"Sorry," Daemon muttered as he rubbed his eyes.

"It's okay," Surreal replied and hesitated before laying her hand on his shoulder. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Daemon laughed hollowly and Surreal could feel the sweat under her hand and the slight tremble in his body.

"No," Daemon replied. "Mother night, no."

Surreal felt anger and hurt run through her before reminding herself of what Daemon had been through. He would be protecting her as much as himself in recounting his nightmare.

Surreal just shifted in the bed and curled into his side and he wrapped his arm around her. They stayed there for a while before Daemon pulled himself from the bed. Surreal felt herself responding to Daemon's naked body as he moved with grace to the bathroom. The moonlight catching his form and she could feel want run through her and her arousal on the air. Daemon paused and turned back to her and she was sure that he was picking up on how she felt.

She looked him over from his head and slowly worked down his hard chest and taut stomach to his strong legs then back up to his crotch and felt desirer run through her at the sight. Her eyes roamed back up to his face but it was cast in shadows and she couldn't read what he was thinking. She flicked the sheet away, uncovering herself as she let her legs fall slightly apart. She'd been a whore for a long time and a very good one at that. She placed her hand on her stomach before inching it lower. She never thought she would find herself doing this in front of Daemon or risking coming up against the Sadist as her hand travel lower.

Daemon shifted slightly but the light from the window was behind him as Surreal touched herself in front of him. Daemon was keeping a tight hold on what he was feeling as Surreal pushed into herself and felt the wetness there. A want for the man before her that had been on the edge for weeks. She shifted her legs further apart as she used that wetness to tease herself as her eyes stayed locked on Daemon. Images of the last time that they'd shared a sexual encounter coming to her mind and she moaned softly.

Daemon slinked closer before kneeling on the bed and Surreal watched him as she brought herself closer to a climax, unsure of her own actions. Daemon crawled towards her and she moaned at the look in his eyes as the moonlight hit him. He settled next to her as Surreal could feel herself getting closer, of the pleasure building.

Daemon didn't touch her as she arched her back slightly and tipped over the edge as she came. She started as Daemon grabbed her wrist and her eyes darted to him. He'd placed himself between her legs without her realising. He looked up briefly before closing his mouth around her and pushing his tongue into her. She arched her back as he flicked his tongue and coaxed her legs into place, over his shoulders. Surreal moaned at the feeling as Daemon used his tongue, like other's had used their spear as he teased pleasure from her. She gasped as he brought her to the edge before pulling back and she moaned. She looked down at him, wanting release.

"Daemon," Surreal begged.

"What do you want?" Daemon whispered as his hand gently teased her.

Surreal felt a chill then, even with his hand moving her to the edge. Those words brought back her time with a Sadist. How many times had Daemon asked that question, only to leave the woman panting in want without their request being fulfilled. Or worse, twisting it to his own delight and satisfaction.

"Surreal?" Daemon asked and his hand stilled.

When she didn't answer he pulled back completely and rocked back to kneel between her legs. Her eyes darkened when she saw his interest. She sat up and pulled him into a kiss and moaned at the taste. He gently eased her back on the bed, never breaking the contact. She could feel him at her entrance and she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him forward as she bucked her hips up. Daemon gasped as he entered her and then growled. That sound went through Surreal as he pushed forward completely.

Surreal relaxed her legs and pulled back slightly before bucking up as she tightened her legs. Daemon growled again and pulled back to look down at her with a smile on his face.

"Demanding," Daemon growled and Surreal moaned at the sound.

Daemon then flipped their positions and Surreal squeaked at the move as she found herself straddling his waist. Daemon was allowing her to dominate this encounter and placing his trust in her. Surreal knew what that took from him as she moved into position before moving down on him and Daemon's hands came up to her waist. She dipped forward and took him in a kiss as she slowly rocked her hips. Daemon controlled that kiss as much as Surreal controlled her movements on his cock.

Daemon then pulled her down sharply as he bucked his hips up and Surreal gasped at the feeling.

"Demanding," Surreal purred and Daemon chuckled. 

Surreal then grabbed the metal of the headboard and slammed herself down and Daemon groaned under her as his hands clenched around her waist. Surreal picked up the speed as she rode him and could feel him hardening even more and knew he was close. She tilted her hips and panted as the pleasure built. She tipped over first and came down on him hard as her hips twitched and she clamped around his cock.

Daemon rolled them with a growl before he lost control and Surreal groaned in pleasure as he grabbed her wrists. He pinned them down before attacking her breasts, making her moan and squirm under him and on the edge of begging.

"Daemon!" Surreal hissed as she tried to keep up with him.

The pleasure pushed on her and she could feel it almost painfully now and it scared her. Daemon pulled back and looked up at her and must have seen something for he slowed his pace and took her in a tender kiss. That sent her over the edge and she came with Daemon following with a soft grunt. His hips twitched forward a couple more times before stilling. He released her wrists but stayed above her.

"Sorry," Daemon whispered and Surreal's heart clenched.

She reached up and cupped his cheeks and made him look her in the eyes.

"Sorry," He repeated.

Surreal just brought his head down and kissed him softly, just a brush of her lips. Before wrapping her arms around him and pulling him close. He settled on her and she kissed his shoulder as he panted, tasting his sweat on his skin. He was shaking slightly and Surreal just tightened her hold on him.

"Now who's a human pillow?" Surreal whispered in his ear.

A shaky laugh was her only response.

xXx

When Surreal woke, she was alone and she felt a coldness. Did she push Daemon too far with what she'd done last night? Had she brought back memories of bedroom games with her display? She still wasn't sure what had overcome her to do it. She slipped from the bed, taking in the mixed psychic scents on the air. She stepped into the bathroom and had a quick shower before dressing. She grew concerned when Daemon wasn't in the living area.

Then a smell on the air came to her and she walked to the front door. She didn't have a balcony but she did have a front step. Daemon looked up at her from his place on the top step with that black cigarette in his fingers. He went to put it out when he saw her.

"It's fine," Surreal said quickly and he moved it to his mouth instead.

She looked around the street and noticed the looks that Daemon was getting as she settled down next to him. He laid his hand on her thigh as he looked out. She could only guess what he was thinking.

"Jaenelle didn't like them," Daemon remarked and Surreal started at the words. "She never said anything but I knew. Became a bit of a game really, she knew I smoked them and I tried to hide it."

Daemon took a deep pull on the smoke and held it slightly before slowly exhaling. Smoke puffed around him briefly before drifting away on the morning air.

"I guess the games never stopped," Daemon whispered. "They just simply changed."

Surreal covered his hand with her own. He never spoke about Jaenelle after her death and many had believed him cold for doing so. Lucivar could get it out of him but it never ended well for either of them. She started and looked over at Daemon when he called in a Red jewelled ring and held it out to her. She took it in puzzlement.

"So, I'll know if you run into trouble." Daemon explained, without looking at her and Surreal started.

"Daemon," Surreal whispered.

Daemon turned to her then and her breath caught in her throat when he saw the look in his eyes as she wrapped her hand around that ring. Feeling the power under her hand and the psychic scent of the man beside her. His gold eyes were intense as they looked her over before looking back out over the street.

"I'll be moving back to the cottage when you go out to do the job," Daemon mentioned before taking a draw on the smoke.

"Don't forget that it's the family dinner tonight," Surreal reminded him softly and Daemon snorted.

"I've been warned that if I am not there," Daemon drawled. "I will be hunted down then drawn and quartered."

Surreal huffed a laugh and Daemon looked at her with amusement. She slipped the chain around her neck over her head and slipped the ring onto it. Daemon watched her as the ring settled next to her Grey jewel.

"I can get that refitted for you," Daemon offered. "If you wanted to wear it."

Surreal's head shot around to him and Daemon just looked back at her steadily.

"What are you offering me?" Surreal squeaked.

Daemon quirked his lips up in the smile and vanished the smoke before leaning back on his hands as he sprawled out on the few steps in front of her house.

"To resize the ring, Surreal." Daemon said in amusement. "Whether you wear it, is up to you. I don't want to be part of that world of court games anymore."

Surreal looked Daemon over as she slipped her necklace back over her neck. The ring and her Grey jewel settled between her breasts.

"You are a Black Warlord Prince, Daemon." Surreal pointed out.

"Which I am well aware of," Daemon replied mildly.

Surreal looked Daemon over as he relaxed back on the steps and watched the street. His gold eyes assessing everyone as they went about their business. He was taking care to pull his presence close but he could never hide what he was. She frowned as a thought came to her.

"You can hide," Surreal remarked and Daemon glanced at him. "You are able to disappear. You have been doing it for years. Lucivar mentioned that you once disappeared for a hundred years."

A smile curved up Daemon's face, his eyes holding a glint.

"Lucivar talks too much when he's drunk," Daemon muttered.

Surreal laughed before glancing at her watch, she had to be at work in just over an hour.

"Coming in for breakfast?" Surreal asked as she stood up.

"Only if I get to cook," Daemon countered as he moved smoothly to stand next to her and gave her a sly smile.

"I'm sure I can accommodate that," Surreal said with a laugh.

xXx

Daemon sat back in his seat as his eyes took in the room around him. There were still so many of Jaenelle's friends around him and his eyes caught on Karla before roaming over everyone else. He got more than a few looks throughout the dinner but he kept mostly to himself as Surreal fell into conversation with the girls and the boyos. Mixing easily as they moved to the ball room and music started up as she weaved through the room, catching up with friends and family.

A few of the boyos had gotten close and Surreal would hand out affection easily with the court as she hugged the girls. Daemon just watched and held a tight hold on his temper and the urge to stake a claim on her. Surreal was her own person, even if he had given her his ring. He had no claim on her, he wasn't a consort, approved lover or husband.

"Sulking?" Lucivar asked

"Brooding," Daemon countered.

He then tensed as one of the Warlords walked out onto the dance floor with Surreal. Lucivar looked over to where he was looking and tensed as well.

"Should I speak to them?" Lucivar asked with a smirk on his lips. "Or do you want to?"

"No," Daemon replied and leaned back in his chair.

Lucivar started as his head whipped around to him.

"This is her court," Daemon said. "I'm just a guest that they tolerate."

Lucivar snorted.

"You are family, Bastard." Lucivar stated with his arrogant smile.

"That to," Daemon admitted in amusement.

Saetan walked over and placed three glasses on the table with a bottle of wine.

"Good to see you back, Daemon." Saetan said as he took a seat next to Lucivar. "And in better shape than Lucivar left you in."

Lucivar coughed as his wine went down the wrong way and Daemon thumped his fist on his brother's back between his wings.

"That didn't help," Lucivar coughed.

"Wasn't supposed to," Daemon drawled.

Saetan barked a laugh as he looked his sons over. Daemon smirked as he took in the room again and his eyes caught on Surreal as she danced with a Warlord. Moving smoothly over the floor and Daemon could feel himself getting close to the killing edge and roped it in quickly. From Lucivar tensing beside him, he didn't succeed as well as he was hoping.

"Did you want to retire to the sitting room?" Saetan suggested.

"No," Daemon replied. "I'm heading off."

"What!" Lucivar yelped.

Daemon stood and the tension in the room rose and he noticed the Warlord dancing with Surreal missed a step.

"Good night," Daemon muttered.

"Until next month, Daemon." Lucivar purred with a hint of threat.

Daemon nodded his head as Saetan looked him over.

"Will you be leaving with Surreal?" Saetan asked. "She seems to be enjoying the dancing."

"Yes, she does." Daemon replied evenly.

Daemon looked over the dancers lazily before he nodded at his father and brother. He strolled out from the room without looking back.

xXx

"That was Daemon, right?" Lucivar asked, once Daemon had left the room.

"Yes," Saetan confirmed.

"He wasn't under a spell?"

"No."

"He didn't challenge a Warlord?"

"No."

"I've seen him tear apart Warlords for less."

Saetan nodded as he frowned, he would say that Daemon had lost his edge but he knew that wasn't true.

"You saw the ring on Surreal's necklace?" Lucivar questioned.

"Yes," Saetan answered. "He would not have given her that ring if he didn't care for her."

They both fell into silence as laughter picked up on the air and they looked over to see Surreal twirling around. She was smiling widely as the Warlord danced close to her.

"Who is playing the game?" Saetan asked.

"I was so concerned with the Sadist that I didn't think to look elsewhere," Lucivar muttered.

"If he saw that," Saetan muttered. "It would have sent him over the edge."

Lucivar didn't answer that as he picked up his wine and took a sip. He knew the moment that Surreal noticed that Daemon had left for she frowned and looked around. The song ended and she kissed the Warlord on the cheek and Lucivar tensed and could feel himself coming to the edge. Surreal drifted away, her eyes darted around before falling on them as she walked over. Where Daemon was cold, Lucivar was hot as his eyes caught on that Red jewelled ring sitting next to her Grey jewel.

Lucivar smoothly stood up as Surreal came over, panting slightly and a blush to her cheeks. She stumbled back as Lucivar stepped forward and rustled his wings. Her body language closed off as she stumbled to a stop. Recognising a Warlord Prince close to the edge.

"Prince Yaslana," Surreal whispered.

"Lady SaDiablo," Lucivar countered with a smirk. "May I have the next dance?"

Surreal swallowed and her eyes widened slightly before flicking around.

"Um, yes. I suppose." Surreal stuttered.

Lucivar held out his arm and Surreal lopped her arm through his. The noise in the hall hushed as he led her out onto the dancefloor as the music started up again. They fell into step easily, Surreal slightly nervous and he noticed the way her eyes looked around.

"Looking for someone?" Lucivar purred.

Surreal's eyes snapped back to him.

"I was hoping that Daemon would ask for a dance," Surreal answered.

"Maybe next month," Lucivar suggested, watching her reaction.

"Next month?" Surreal questioned with a frown.

"He left," Lucivar stated and Surreal stumbled on her steps.

"He what!" Surreal squeaked. "Why?"

"He is a Warlord Prince," Lucivar purred. "Or did you forget that?"

Surreal stopped and Lucivar stepped back. They stood in the middle of the dance floor as everyone else gave them space. No one said anything about the fact that they stood there.

"No!" Surreal snapped.

Lucivar reached up and grabbed the ring and jewel around her neck and gave it a quick tug and she stumbled forward.

"Lucivar!" Surreal yelped.

"Maybe you should think about that," Lucivar hissed with fire in his eyes.

"But Jaenelle would dance with the boyos," Surreal squeaked.

"And every one of them would ask Daemon for permission before hand," Lucivar stated as his hand held the jewels. "Even Saetan or myself would before asking Jaenelle."

Feeling her power and Daemon's against his palm. He didn't take any pleasure in the shocked look on Surreal's face.

"They didn't ask him?" Surreal whispered.

"No," Lucivar replied, mildly.

"And he didn't try to kill them?" Surreal stated in shock.

Lucivar lips twisted up in a smile as he pulled her closer with his hand curled around her necklace.

"No, he didn't." Lucivar told her.

Surreal looked at him with large eyes and Lucivar pulled back as he let the jewels go.

"Hell's fire," Surreal cursed then froze.

"What?" Lucivar snapped, on edge.

"I accepted a job," Surreal whispered, making sure that no one could hear them.

"It will be good to have Daemon watching your back," Lucivar stated with a lopsided grin.

"He's not coming."

"How did you manage that?" Lucivar asked in shock.

"I didn't," Surreal uttered. "He offered support but it's an easy job so I said no and that was it."

Lucivar felt a chill go through him.

"That was it?" Lucivar hissed and grabbed her arm. "He didn't argue?"

"No," Surreal answered.

Lucivar cursed and released her before looking around. They strolled off the dance floor and found a quiet corner to talk.

"Do you think there is something wrong?" Surreal asked in concern.

"I don't know," Lucivar stated. "He hasn't been the same since Jaenelle's death."

Surreal looked around before focusing on him and Lucivar relaxed at the look of concern on her face.

"He spoke about her," Surreal whispered. "He said he is sick of playing games."

Lucivar tensed again.

"Be careful," Lucivar offered. "If you need help, call me."

Surreal nodded they both knew what the Sadist was capable of and Daemon could be just as unpredictable.

"I'll take you home," Lucivar offered after a few minutes and Surreal just nodded.

xXx

Daemon woke with a start as his Red shield broke. He was on edge before he felt Lucivar and Surreal's psychic scents and that put him on a different edge. He pulled on his pants and his shirt but didn't bother with the buttons. He didn't have to worry about Lucivar as competition but his scent still put him on edge.

"Thank you," Daemon heard Surreal say as he came leaned in the doorway and looked into the living room.

Lucivar pulled away from Surreal and looked over at him with a smug smile. He then dipped down and kissed Surreal on the cheek and Daemon felt himself come closer to that edge. He strangled that as a lazy and bored look came into his eyes. Lucivar then moved the kiss to Surreal's lips. The woman squeaked at the move and Daemon felt a coldness overcome him. His brother knew what he was doing in using Surreal to push at him.

Lucivar pulled back and smirked over at him, Daemon didn't move. Everything in him was screaming at him and he pulled the coldness to the side as he held his temper. Surreal then pushed Lucivar and he turned his eyes on her briefly.

"What did you do that for!" Surreal yelped.

"Just getting my reward for escorting you home," Lucivar purred.

Daemon felt that knife stab into his heart, he should have waited for Surreal. He should have escorted her home. He felt rage and coldness run through him and stepped forward as Lucivar smirked. His brother was pushing him into reacting and to lash out. Surreal spun around in surprise. Daemon eyed them off, feeling the killing edge close in his mind. Against his nature, he then turned and walked towards the back door.

"Daemon!" Lucivar called after him.

He didn't turn and threw up the strongest Black shield he could as he stormed to the back door and out into the night. He pulled a skin shield around himself, knowing that Lucivar would come after him.

"Daemon!" Lucivar growled and Daemon turned.

He stalked towards Lucivar and that arrogant smile was back, Lucivar had been pushing for a fight. Had wanted to play the game and see what Daemon would do. Wanted to play with a Warlord Prince. Daemon pulled the coldness of the Sadist around himself and he stopped an inch away from his brother.

"I am not going to play your games!" Daemon hissed, coldly.

Lucivar's smile slipped and an edge of fear came into his eyes. Daemon gave him a slow and bored look and he could pick up the chill on the air and the ice at his feet.

"I am done playing games!" Daemon snarled with an edge to his voice. "Do not follow me."

Daemon gave him one last look before turning on his heels and stalking away.

xXx

Lucivar could feel himself shaking slightly, he'd pushed Daemon for a reaction and he'd gotten it. The full attention of the Sadist.

"You idiot," Surreal snapped and he turned on her with a growl.

Surreal stumbled back with fear and Lucivar felt a bolt of guilt go through him.

"Sorry," Lucivar muttered.

"Why did you do that!" Surreal hissed.

Lucivar just looked towards where Daemon had disappeared, still seeing the slight ice on the ground and Daemon's footsteps. After knowing Daemon for over two thousand years and knowing they were brother for half that time. He felt like he had just delivered the harshest blow to the man. They had both inflected pain on the other, sometimes to relieve them of their own pain. They had always understood that.

"Lucivar?" Surreal asked softly.

Lucivar turned slowly and looked down into Surreal's green-gold eyes and beautiful face. He felt another stab of guilt for the pain he'd caused.

"Is he coming back?" Surreal whispered.

Lucivar just sighed and ran a hand over his head.

"I don't know," Lucivar said, feeling defeated.

xXx

Daemon slipped through Surreal's Grey shield, feeling strung out. Both physically and mentally as he looked around the living room. He could still pick up on Lucivar's psychic scent in the room. He felt empty inside and his eyes didn't take in what he was seeing. He sighed before moving to the bedroom. He was done running.

"Daemon!"

Daemon grunted as Surreal threw herself at him and he took her in his arms and held her close. He took in her scent and his arms tightened as his thumb rubbed against her bare skin. He could pick up on Lucivar's scent on her but he didn't have the energy to be angry. He rested his chin on her shoulder, just taking in the feel of her.

"I wasn't sure if you were coming back," Surreal whispered, her arms just as tight.

"Who would cook breakfast if I wasn't here?" Daemon uttered, hoarsely.

Surreal laughed shakily and pulled back and Daemon let her. She used Craft to make a witch light and looked him over. Daemon gave her a smile but knew it didn't reach his eyes. She reached up and cupped his cheeks before bringing his face down and kissing him. He let her take control as he returned the kiss as his hands rested on her bare hips.

"Bed?" Daemon questioned when they pulled back and Surreal gave him a sly smile. "Sleep, Surreal."

Surreal placed her hands on his hips and slowly ran her hands up and slipped his unbuttoned shirt over his shoulders. She ran her hands down his arms and he could feel himself responding but held it back. Surreal then slowly unbuckled his belt and carefully unzipped his trousers and flicked the button open. She let his pants fall and looked him over before focusing on his eyes.

She stepped back to the bed and Daemon followed her, following her lead. She gave him a grin before moving onto the bed and slipping under the covers. Daemon settled next to her as took her in his arms and he curled up along her back. He kissed her shoulder as he took in the feeling of his bare skin against hers.

"I want you to come with me," Surreal offered softly. "When I do this job."

Daemon tightened his arm around her and kissed her shoulder again in answer.

xXx

Daemon leaned back on the stone behind him as he sat on the front step of Surreal's house and took in the smoke of his cigarette. His sharp eyes looked around the street as people went about their morning routine. People would glance at him nervously and even cross to the other side of the street. He knew they would get used to him and relax but it always annoyed him. When he was in the courts, while he was a slave, he would savour the taste of fear on the air, not now.

Surreal's house was a small one-story building in a town with both Blood and landen. These types of towns were starting to appear more since the Purge. The Blood having to call on the landens to fill the spaces of the ones that had been taken in the storm. They had to rebuild together and Daemon could understand that. Jaenelle had approved and encouraged that move as well.

He tilted his head back slightly and looked up at the clear sky. Enjoying the cool breeze as he inhaled the smoke then slowly let it out. He savoured these moments, while he'd been at the Hall, there had always been people and Kindred. It was hard to get a moment when he wasn't being called on for something or nattered at, even in his own mind.

When he was a slave, it had always been demanding. He had been on edge, all the time, and a moment when he could relax without the threat of danger or violence had been rare. The five years after he'd walked away from the Hall had been hard but needed and if it weren't for the attack he was sure he wouldn't have come back so soon.

Surreal suddenly appeared at the front door and looked down at him and he smiled. He would have come back. There was always something to drawn him back.

"Is this going to be a regular thing?" Surreal questioned as she tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "You know that people will talk."

"About Prince Sadi and Surreal SaDiablo?" Daemon questioned then darted his eyes around and lowered his voice. "It's a scandal! Don't you know that they are family?"

Surreal kicked out at him and he blocked her foot with his hand as he chuckled.

"The rumours!" Daemon continued.

"Did you know what she used to do?" Surreal whispered with a wink.

"And him!" Daemon said, his voice hushed. "I once heard he serviced a hundred witches in one night but left the Queen wanting!"

Surreal barked a laugh.

"Not the Queen!" Surreal laughed.

"I know!" Daemon replied with a slight squeak to his voice. "He said he got bored and wanted a challenge, so he picked a Warlord Prince to take to bed instead."

"You did not!" Surreal cried and Daemon gave her such a smirk that Surreal blushed deep red. "Stop it!"

Daemon laughed, ignoring the street around him.

"He said the Prince was better than the hundred witches," Daemon said with a leer. "At least one person came!"

Surreal giggled and looked down at him.

"Oh, the rumours!" Surreal squeaked and Daemon flicked his cigarette. "You didn't though?"

Daemon looked up at her as he took a draw on the cigarette as he held her eyes.

"At least one person got a hard on that night," Daemon purred.

"Stop it!" Surreal exclaimed with a blush.

"Oh, the stories I could tell." Daemon said with a slight sing song tone to his words.

"Of blood, violence and destruction?"

"Of revenge, scandal and love affairs," Daemon added with a smirk then winked. "Can't hide anything from that Prince Sadi! He has ears in the walls and spies everywhere."

Surreal giggled.

"'Ears in the walls'," Surreal repeated.

"Well, maybe not that far."

Daemon gave her a soft smile, his favourite game as a slave was whispering the right information, in the right ear, at the right moment and watching the resulting explosion without anyone the wiser. Sometimes, he didn't even have to lift a finger as a court fell apart around him. While he just sat back and watched it all with a drink in his hand and a smirk on his face.

"Never underestimate the power of a few words," Daemon said silkily and smirked at the shiver that ran down Surreal's back. "They work just as well as a knife in the dark."

Surreal sat down next to him and looked at him and Daemon gave him a smile.

"Did you help a lot of people, like you helped me?" Surreal asked softly.

"Sometimes," Daemon replied easily. "It was a hard life; a kind word could be a blessing or a curse."

"You knew Kartane," Surreal stated and a hard look came into Daemon's eyes at the mention of her father's name.

"Yes," Daemon replied darkly. "Once Dorothea got her claws into him, he was lost. He took pleasure in pain and feeling powerful, when he had no power himself."

Surreal looked over at Daemon and could see that he was seeing something else, a dark time in both their lives.

"The spoilt son of Dorothea," Daemon muttered. "The boy that never became a man. He carried out Dorothea's wishes without realising it. Got what was coming to him in the end."

"Briarwood is a pretty poison," Surreal whispered and Daemon's gold eyes settled on her. "There's no cure for Briarwood."

Daemon chuckled darkly and Surreal shivered at the sound.

"Witch could be colder than the Sadist," Daemon whispered. "When Jaenelle didn't hold back."

"Don't get me started on the rumours of the Sadist," Surreal said in a hushed tone and Daemon's lips twitched. "Cold as hell is hot, that one!"

A dark smile stole across Daemon's face and Surreal felt a chill, had she gone too far.

"Surely not," Daemon purred. "How could a man be so cold."

"But he's no man," Surreal whispered as she leaned towards Daemon and darted her eyes around. "He's demon born that one!"

Daemon barked a laugh and Surreal joined him. She wasn't used to this more relaxed Daemon and they were in a public area as well.

"Not far from the truth," Daemon said. "Could you imagine the look on Alex's face if he heard some of the stories? I'm sure that Lucivar may have told him a few over the years."

Surreal snorted.

"I don't think he believes the stories about you," Surreal pointed out.

Daemon looked out over the street and could tell the atmosphere had changed. People were more relaxed and they weren't crossing the street as they passed Surreal's house.

"It's better that way," Daemon muttered. "Though, I do believe that Karla scares him with a story or two every now and again."

Surreal laughed and then muttered, "She is your daughter."

"That she is," Daemon agreed with a smile. "She is the daughter of the Sadist and Witch."

Surreal choked on her laughter before Daemon gave her a wink and she couldn't hold back the giggle that burst out.


	5. Chapter Five

Surreal picked up her glass of wine and gave the Warlord on the other side of the table a smile. Jacob Raincomber had made a name for himself in town as a devil in the disguise of an angel. The man was fair skinned which was odd in itself but he was also blonde with blue eyes. He had an exotic beauty and knew how to use it.

Surreal smiled as she tucked a strand of hair behind her slightly pointed ear and gave a laugh as he retold a story that she hadn't listen to the first time. Her eyes swept the room and knew that Daemon was close by but she couldn't pick up on him.

"We don't see many Dea al Mon here," Jacob said mildly as her ears were revealed.

"I like to travel," Surreal replied with a smile. "How about you?"

"Oh, yes." Jacob replied and gave her a coy smile. "I like to move on once I see the sights."

Surreal gave him a smile before sipping her wine. He liked to move on after he had broken a witch and suspicions would fall on him. He reached out and laid a hand on hers and gave her a sly smile.

"I keep hoping I will find something that will make me want to settle down," Jacob purred as he leaned over the table slightly. "Something special."

Surreal widened her smile as she also leaned towards him. How many innocent witches had he lured with that line. How many had trusted him and walked out the door hoping for a life just to have everything torn away in the worse way possible.

"Is that so?" Surreal questioned.

"It is so hard to find a beautiful woman that has waited until her wedding night as well," Jacob added with a smile.

Surreal blushed slightly and ducked her head. Good to know that Daemon's web spell had worked. Not that she had thought different but the thought that the man was also a Black Widow still seemed odd to her. This spell was to make people think that she hadn't been through her virgin night. She had also been surprised with his skills with a make-up brush and didn't want to look at that too closely.

Surreal turned back to Jacob and looked up at him. He gave her a smile, his Red Jewel shining in the low light. She was sure that others would have taken care of him if not for the fact he wore the Red. In a time where more witches were waiting for their virgin night until they were married. Some males were taking advantage.

"It's getting a little hot in here, my dear." Jacob purred. "Would you care for a walk? I would be happy to escort you home after?"

Surreal giggled in answer and they moved to their feet. Jacob lopped his arm with hers as they stepped out into the night. There was a cool breeze on the air as Jacob lead the way. She'd been working on him for the last week and Daemon had been a silent shadow the whole time. Just letting her run the show and only adding the odd suggestion now and again. Surreal thought they were working well as a team and she could see them working like this on more jobs. She pushed those thoughts to the side as she focused on her target beside her.

"See that star?" Jacob said and pointed one out. "That's the head of the constellations of Lorn the dragon. It starts there and curls around over there."

Surreal idlily looked up as Jacob lead them off the trail and into the bush slightly.

"But the trees are in the way," Surreal pouted and Jacob chuckled.

"There is a clearing coming up," Jacob remarked as he pulled her closer. "You can see the whole dragon from there."

Surreal leaned into Jacob as they walked, never forgetting what she was there for. Jacob Raincomber would disappear that night and no one would ever find him again.

xXx

Daemon watched the show from a distance with a sight and psychic shield wound tightly around him. A silent shadow in the night as he kept Surreal in his sights and his temper in check. He would be lying if it didn't stroke his anger when Surreal giggled and leaned into the Warlord and gave him a smile but he could handle it. Even if the cutting edge of a Warlord Prince was slicing into him.

He silently eased his way through the trees as Jacob lead them deeper. Jacob couldn't match Surreal's Grey jewel or his Black but if he had support waiting. It could turn ugly and quick. Red was only one level off the Grey, after all. Daemon prepared himself just in case but could only do so much before his power would be picked up.

They came out into a cleaning with a small cottage and Daemon grew edgy. He wouldn't be able to go into that building without showing himself as Jacob lead Surreal that way. She still hadn't played her hand and Daemon was growing restless. He'd been riding the killing edge for too long and holding back the temper of a Warlord Prince. Something would have to give.

Surreal pulled Jacob up near the door and Daemon moved further to the side. When it happened it caught him off guard. Surreal moved quickly as she leaned up and Jacob pulled her into a kiss. Coldness bolted through Daemon and he had to quickly straggle his natural reaction as the two kissed. Jacob then stumbled backward as his hand came up to his chest. Before he could fall, Surreal grabbed him and flared out with her Grey power.

Daemon stumbled back and grabbed his head at that attack. Pain bolted through his head and he was sure that Surreal hadn't taken that into account as she smashed through Jacob's inner web and broke his jewel. It was a powerful attack and would have only been focused on those of the spear. She would have forgotten that he was on that link as well.

He felt at tree at his back and squinted over at Surreal as she looked down at Jacob coldly. He felt desirer burn through the lingering coldness and pain. He pushed away from the tree and stalked towards her as he dropped the sight shield. Surreal started and turned with her thin knife in her hand and he saw the flash of fear before it was covered up as he closed the distance.

He grabbed her and felt that knife near his stomach before leaning down and capturing her lips in a burning kiss. He moaned into it as she responded and he pulled her flush with his body. The spell he'd woven around her to make her feel like a virgin brushing against him. He growled deep in his throat as he trailed kisses down her neck and she gasped.

He could feel her nails digging into his back before she jumped slightly and he had her legs around his waist. He turned them and placed her back to the cottage wall as his hands curled around her ass and held her in place. Surreal was panting now and he sent out a phantom hand to touch her and she gasped then moaned in pleasure as he kissed down her neck.

He pulled back slightly to look into her glazed eyes before taking her in a deep kiss as that phantom hand brought her closer and he moaned as she bucked her hips into him. Her hands found their way under his shirt and he hissed as she dug her nails into his skin. He could feel warm blood from those marks trailing down his back and it brought him closer to the edge.

He increased the pressure as he slid that phantom hand into her and she shuttered as she came with a moan. The smell of her almost sent him over as her hands dug in deeper and he groaned at the feeling of pain and pleasure. His hips bucked forward and Surreal moaned at the feeling.

Daemon held still as Surreal came down and looked at him with lazy eyes. A man may lay dead a few paces away as a smile curved up Daemon's lips. The taste of Surreal's arousal and power still on the air. He could get used to that.

Surreal then frowned and moved her hands and noticed the blood as he held her pinned to the wall.

"Is this yours or his?" Surreal asked, a little dazed.

"Mine," Daemon panted, still hard.

Surreal cursed and whacked his arm until he put her down.

"Daemon!" Surreal squeaked as she pulled up his shirt. "You should have said something!"

Daemon shrugged a shoulder; his healing would take care of it. He slipped the shirt over his head before turning to the body.

"Did you want to do the honours or should I?" Daemon purred and waved his hand at what was once Jacob Raincomber.

Surreal looked between him and the body with wide eyes and Daemon's lips curled into a dark smile.

xXx

Surreal just looked between the body and Daemon and wasn't sure what to think. She had Daemon's blood on her hands and another man dead to her knife before her. Her eyes were drawn to Daemon's crotch and could see that he was still hard and wasn't sure what she should do.

"You can," Surreal gasped and Daemon looked at her with unreadable gold eyes.

When he turned back to the body, she could see the marks that she'd left on his back. She had dug her nails in so deep and she wasn't sure if she should feel pleased or disgusted in herself. She felt Daemon's Black power as he opened up the earth with Craft and the body fell in. He didn't search the body or take anything before he covered it back over again.

From the easy way he did it and the care he took to make sure that the earth looked the same as it did before it swallowed the body. She could tell that he had done this many times before.

 _'Only the Sadist knows where the bodies are buried,'_ The thought came to her and she shivered. It was a line that had been uttered a lot in those dark days.

Daemon turned and his golden eyes swept over her and Surreal felt heat settle between her legs at the look in his eyes. She moved towards him smoothly and his eyes darkened, she moved around him and touched his back before calling in a first aid kit. She gently wiped down his back and Daemon chuckled. The sound sent a shiver down her back.

"Having fun?" He asked with a hint of amusement.

"I did before," Surreal replied evenly. "Why didn't you come?"

Daemon tensed under her hands and she knew that she'd said the wrong thing.

"Surreal," Daemon said softly.

His voice held so much and yet so little, like he was trying to explain everything in one word. Surreal slipped her hands around his waist and touched on his stomach and she could feel the tenseness under her hands. She kissed his shoulder before flicking his belt open and slipping a hand into his pants.

Daemon didn't pull back or say a word as she wrapped her hand around his half hard cock and stroked it. Daemon growled low in his throat and the sound went straight through her as he hardened in her hand. Daemon wasn't the only one that had skills in giving pleasure as she brought him to the edge. She knew that he would have been able to hold himself there, would have been able to go limp but he didn't.

He leaned back in her embraced as she increased the speed and he braced his legs. His length hardened even more as she ran her other hand up to his nipple and flicked it. He moaned and twisted slightly in her hold. She found herself kissing him deeply as he bucked his hips forward into her hand. His hard cock between them as he held her shoulders.

He pulled back and his gold eyes locked with hers as he tipped over the edge and came. She held her hand still as he bucked forward a few times with a groan before he let his forehead rest on her shoulder. She called in a towel and cleaned him up and he chuckled suddenly.

"What?" Surreal questioned.

He pulled back and his gold eyes held amusement.

"Nothing, love." Daemon purred and she shivered in pleasure.

"Stop that," Surreal snapped and his smile widened.

xXx

Daemon sat at his seat at the dining table with a cold look on his face. Everyone had left him alone that night and even Surreal was giving him a concerned look and kept away. It was the monthly dinner and Daemon had been reluctant to go. He'd been happy to see his daughter and granddaughter though. Karla had taken one look at him, when he'd arrived, and dragged him off. Much to the dislike of the other males.

He had then spent the next hour being dragged around by Millie, like a puppy on a lead. She had shown him all the Craft tricks that she was learning as Karla chattered about what was happening in the court. He had enjoyed his time with just them and had felt himself relaxing as Millie showed her skill. His granddaughter was showing great talent already and since she already held the Grey. Daemon knew that she was going to be a very powerful Queen when she came into her full power.

His good mood lasted until he saw Lucivar and he had felt the coldness crash down on him. The two brothers had eyed each other off as the temperature had dropped. Daemon had had to turn away before he did something he would regret and Lucivar had let him. Daemon had torn down building with that cold rage and he wasn't willing to forgive yet.

Once dinner was over, Daemon had found a place to the side of the room. Beale brought him over a bottle of brandy and a glass without a word and placed them down. The bottle had soon been replaced with another.

"Price Sadi?"

Daemon turned to look at the Warlord that had danced with Surreal the last time they had been there. He felt the coldness return through the heat of the alcohol in his stomach. The man shifted nervously on his feet.

"Yes, Prince?" Daemon purred and the man paled slightly.

"I wanted to ask permission to dance with Lady Surreal SaDiablo?" The man stuttered then stood up straighter.

Daemon looked him over coldly from the Opal ring to his deep blue eyes, he was only young and Daemon nodded his head.

"Granted," Daemon purred and the man seemed to sag in relief.

Daemon's lips twitched in amusement as the man bowed his head and hurried off. Saetan came to sit on the other side of the table and looked him over.

"Feel like sharing?" Saetan asked and nodded at the bottle as Beale placed another glass on the table and floated off.

"I would say from Beale's reaction that he was hoping someone would save me from finishing the bottle," Daemon muttered and waved his hand.

Saetan quirked a smile at that as he filled a glass and topped Daemon's up. Now that Daemon had given his permission to the first Warlord he received other requests until he found himself looking at the smirking face of Chaosti. The Grey Jewelled Warlord Prince looked him over as Daemon sprawled out in his chair with his glass of alcohol in his hand.

"Prince Sadi," Chaosti greeted and pulled up a chair and sat down at the table without asking.

"Prince," Daemon murmured, there was a time when he'd called him Brother but those days were gone.

Beale came by and placed a glass of wine in front of Chaosti and another bottle in front of Saetan. By the look the Red Jewelled Warlord gave Daemon, he'd been cut off. Daemon gave him a cold smile.

"Do I have permission to dance with my cousin?" Chaosti asked and Daemon paused with his glass halfway to his lips.

"You don't need permission," Daemon replied mildly.

"I'm asking anyway," Chaosti stated as he sipped at his wine and watched Daemon closely.

"I have no claim on her," Daemon said softly. "She has no claim on me. You are higher in rank than Surreal. You have every right to dance with her."

The smile slipped on Chaosti's face and a glint came into his eyes. Daemon could see he was rising to the killing edge. Then a smile curved up his lips and he moved to his feet.

"In that case," Chaosti stated. "Please excuse me."

Daemon watched idlily as Chaosti stalked across the room, Warlords moving out of his way.

"Was that wise?" Saetan muttered.

"Probably not," Daemon replied evenly.

"Daemon?"

Daemon turned to his father in question and could see an odd look in his eyes.

"Yes?" Daemon purred and was satisfied by the shiver than went through the older man.

"Lucivar told me what happened," Saetan said softly, with a guarded look. "We are concerned about you."

Daemon stilled before holding his hand out for the bottle and Saetan reluctantly handed it over.

"Why would that be?" Daemon asked.

"You have not been acting like yourself," Saetan stated. "Since Jaenelle's death."

Daemon filled his glass to the top and glanced around. He could feel himself on the edge of being drunk and it numbed him slightly. His eyes caught on Lucivar talking to Marian and only felt a slight flash on anger. He then quirked a smile as his eyes landed on Surreal laughing as Chaosti swung her around.

"We all knew her death was coming," Daemon answered. "She had been sick for a while and she knew it was time. Even with the power of Witch she couldn't live as long as us."

"You don't talk about her," Saetan whispered.

Daemon looked at his father, so much like himself and yet not. Both handsome, both with gold eyes and dark looks with Black jewels but he stood apart from him. Saetan craved the touch of a woman and to serve, even if he had stepped back into Hell and only left for important dates and these monthly dinners.

"I waited seven hundred years for Witch," Daemon stated with no emotion in his voice. "I spent two hundred with Jaenelle. She is gone now, father."

"And we are here," Saetan added in understanding. "We were here for you after her death. We are here for you now."

Daemon's eyes settled on Lucivar. His brother looked over at him as if feeling his eyes on him. Gold eyes locked and Daemon turned away first and finished of his glass, he didn't refill it.

"I know that," Daemon said. "Close to two thousand years of playing court games. Sixteen hundred of those with the Terreille courts under Doreatha and her pet Queens."

Saetan shivered at the look in his son's eyes as Daemon turned to him.

"I've had enough," Daemon admitted and moved to his feet. "I've had enough. Can you ask Lucivar or Chaosti to escort Surreal home?"

"Of course, Prince." Saetan said kindly.

"Thank you," Daemon replied as his eyes swept the room before settling back on him. "Good night."

"Good night, Daemon."

xXx

Daemon had just stepped off the landing web and taken a few steps away when the attack happened. His reactions were slower than normal due to the amount of alcohol he'd consumed but still fast enough to bring up a strong Black shield. Both Red and Grey power smashed into shield and he poured more power into it as he snarled. Tipping over the killing edge as he grew cold and embraced what made Warlord Princes so dangerous.

He threw out power and the Red Warlord fell first with a scream as he shattered his inner web. The Grey Warlord cursed and Daemon felt power from behind him. Black hit Black and he stumbled in both shock and rage. He turned on the Warlord and the man sneered at him.

"Not the only one any more, Sadi!" The man yelled.

"I never was," Daemon snarled back and threw out power.

He twisted the attack as he used the Red to back up his shield. He didn't know the Birthright jewel of the man before him, if it was a darker jewel than his Red he was in trouble. He tried the reach out to Lucivar but was blocked. They had a psychic shield in place.

The man danced to the side and called a sword to his hand and Daemon's eyes narrowed. He flared out his power towards the Grey Jewelled Warlord but they both had training on their side as a Black shield snapped up. Much like the men he'd faced before. They knew how to take down a darker Jewelled male as Daemon bared his teeth.

Daemon flicked out another blast of Black power at the Grey Jewelled Warlord and the other one threw up a Black shield. Daemon cursed as he assessed the situation as Grey power smashed into his shield. They were working together to bring his power down as Daemon twisted his Red and Black Jewelled power together in the way he'd perfected over the years in his attacks.

They had timed this perfectly, he couldn't get back to the Winds without leaving himself open to one of the Warlords. He was also sure that another Warlord waited in the wings for that move. He snarled in rage as they tried to push him to the left and after the last time he was wary. He did not want to get trapped in another tangled web. He had to break through and get back to the landing web as he looked for a weakness.

He gritted his teeth as Black hit Black. He was trapped as they wore him down.

xXx

Surreal started as the jewel around her neck heated against her skin and she stumbled as Chaosti grabbed her.

"What is it?" Chaosti asked, on edge.

Surreal pulled on her necklace and paled.

"Daemon," Surreal gasped and her eyes flew to Lucivar.

Chaosti grabbed her arm tightly and she focused on him.

"He's under attack," Surreal said quickly.

"I'll gather up the boyos," Chaosti snapped.

Surreal nodded and Chaosti released her as Surreal bolted over to Lucivar. The man looked up then tensed when she saw her.

"What?" Lucivar demanded.

"Daemon," Surreal answered and they were moving.

"Lucivar?" Saetan called out.

"Daemon," Lucivar snapped.

"He left about twenty minutes ago," Saetan answered quickly, on edge. "I believe he was heading back to Surreal's house."

Lucivar nodded and the males of the court fell in around them as Lucivar led the way. They knew better than to try and stop Surreal from following them.

"He must have been attacked as he stepped off the landing web," Lucivar huffed as they ran towards the landing web.

"Why are they after him?" Surreal questioned. "He has no standing in the court."

"He will always come to the Queen's aid," Lucivar huffed. "He would always stand with Karla!"

Lucivar caught the first Wind he could catch and then snarled as he saw the two Warlords and his brother fighting. He called in his Eryien blade and gave a war call before dashing forward.

"No!" Daemon yelled out.

He felt the Black barrelling towards him and for a cold moment he thought it was Daemon's power before a Black shield sprung up in front of him and he pulled to a stop. The Black power clashed and Lucivar threw his Ebony-Grey into the mixed as the power flared out.

He heard Daemon yell out and he moved. While Daemon had tried to protect him, one of the Warlord had moved in close and stabbed into Daemon's side. His brother snarled and the other Warlord screamed as Daemon burned his power through him and shattered his inner web but the damage had been done.

Daemon staggered and Lucivar felt cold rage overcome him. He threw his Ebony-Grey power forward and it crashed into a Black shield. Lucivar didn't stop as he swung his blade covered in power and smashed through that shield with a yell. He had fought against the Black all his life and knew how to get around the difference in power. The Warlord paused briefly as support started to arrive as Surreal and Chaosti arrived first then with more Warlords behind them a step behind them.

The Black Warlord threw out power and ran. The shields around the area burst and the Warlord picked up the first Wind he could reach. Lucivar went to run after him.

"Lucivar!" Surreal yelled.

He swung his head around with a growl then felt his hot rage turn to ice in his veins. Daemon was sprawled out on the ground as Surreal held a cloth to his side. He vanished his blade and bolted over. He fell to his kneel beside Daemon and could see the sweat on his brow and the sound of his lungs.

"He's been poisoned," Surreal gasped.

"We'll get him back to the Hall," Lucivar answered, still feeling the rage running through him.

Surreal looked up at him with wide green-gold eyes. Lucivar laid a hand to Daemon's forehead and felt the heat and sighed in relief. Daemon's body was fighting the poison. He suddenly groaned and his eyes blinked open. Daemon tensed the moment that he saw Lucivar and he pulled his hand back quickly.

"Can you move, Bastard?" Lucivar asked, still riding the edge.

A hard look came into Daemon's eyes, a look that Lucivar knew well. Daemon rolled onto his stomach, panting hard. Surreal got under his arm and they got him on his feet. Lucivar tried to help but Daemon just growled at him.

Daemon then stumbled into Surreal and Chaosti pushed Lucivar out of the way. He grabbed Daemon's arm, just as he lost his footing. He almost took them all down.

"Whoa," Chaosti cried as Surreal grunted under Daemon's weight. "He's burning up."

"Poison," Daemon gasped as he tried to get his feet under him.

"Stop wiggling," Chaosti snapped.

Daemon snorted then coughed. He finally got his feet under him and glanced around. He tensed when he saw how many people were around him. That gave him the strength to stand up straight and tried to shake off Surreal and Chaosti off.

"No going to happen," Chaosti stated mildly and tightened his hold.

Daemon growled at him and Chaosti gave him a smirk.

"What would the Queen say?" Chaosti stated mildly. "If I let you land on your ass."

Daemon cursed at him then Surreal's scent washed over him. He turned his head slowly to look at her. Their eyes locked before his sight dropped to his ring next to her Jewel and he understood. He could feel sweat curling down his face as his body fought the poison. His legs felt shaky and the stab wound throbbed.

"Come on you," Chaosti announced.

Chaosti go them moving and once they could, they caught a Grey Wind. Daemon was sweating and was just focusing on his footing as the heat started to flare through him and he could feel himself slipping. Every step sent heat through him and he could feel his nerves on fire.

"Stop," Daemon whispered, hoarsely.

Surreal and Chaosti stopped, Daemon was leaning heavily onto them now and he could hear Surreal gasping.

"I have to hand you over to Lucivar," Surreal whispered and he nodded.

Heat flared in him as Lucivar grabbed his arm and pulled it over his shoulders and he could feel his wings brushing him. He sagged into his brother, breathing heavily and could feel the fluid in his lungs.

"Daemon?" Lucivar whispered. "We're almost there."

Daemon tried to lift his head but the heat was starting to turn cold and he shivered. Then it felt like there were hands on him and he tensed and tried to pull back. Lucivar and Chaosti grunted. He could feel those hands grabbing him and digging in as he tried to pull back.

"Daemon!" Lucivar snapped. "Settle down!"

Daemon couldn't, those hands were scraping at his skin and he groaned. Lucivar and Chaosti pulled him forward and pain shot up his leg. It collapsed under him and he fell into Lucivar with a groan of pain. Those hands were tearing into him now and he cried out.

"Sh," Lucivar hissed.

He rolled his eyes to look at his brother then cried out and pulled back as he looked at a demon. Hands were grabbing him as he struggled. Lucivar grunted as Daemon struggled against him with glazed eyes. He wasn't sure that his brother was seeing him and he just hoped that he didn't lash out with the Black.

"Daemon!" Lucivar hissed.

Surreal slipped close and grabbed Daemon's face in her hands. He yelled out before his eyes locked on Surreal and he settled.

"Come on," Surreal purred. "Almost there."

Daemon settled but Lucivar could still feel the heat and the shaking in Daemon's body as they moved forward. Karla ran out of the house to meet them with Millie behind her. Daemon froze when his eyes locked on Millie.

"Ghost," Daemon whispered, his voice raw.

That sound sent a bolt through Lucivar as Karla turned on Millie.

"Get back to the house!" Karla snapped. "Now!"

"No," Daemon yelled out and surged forward.

He didn't get far as his legs gave out and Lucivar winced as he went down hand.

"Grandpapa," Millie cried and struggled in the hands of one of the Coven.

Daemon groaned and tried to get up but Lucivar could see that he was starting to lose his strength. He felt Karla's Ebony-Grey reach out and Daemon went limp. He growled low in his throat and flared his wings out wide before Karla's hard eyes locked with him.

"Get him inside, Prince." Karla demanded.

"Yes, Lady." Lucivar replied and used Craft to lift Daemon up.

Daemon was not going to wake up happy knowing that he was being moved this way. Hopefully he wouldn't remember this part, knowing his brother it would probably be the only part he remembers.

xXx

"A Black Warlord Prince?" Saetan questioned.

"Yes," Lucivar replied as he sipped his wine.

"That is concerning," Karla muttered.

"That is very concerning," Alex amended.

"We knew it was coming," Lucivar added. "More Blood are getting darker Jewels."

"I agree," Saetan said. "It seems like darker Blood are filling in the places of those that fell during the Purge."

"Do we know who this Warlord is?" Alex asked with hard eyes. "Sadi can be an ass but he's family. This is an attack on us as much as him."

"This is not the first attack," Lucivar muttered and Alex looked at him sharply.

"Papa had an attempt on his life a couple of months ago," Karla explained softly.

"Ah, yes." Alex said. "I didn't realise it was such a bad attack."

The room fell silent as they thought that through.

"Will he take a position in the Court?" Karla asked. "It would give him protection."

"No," Saetan stated.

"But-" Lucivar went to say.

"He doesn't want to be part of the court," Saetan stated and whispers started up.

"The role of a Warlord is to serve and protect, Saetan." Edward, a Green Jewelled Warlord of the first circle pointed out.

"I think Daemon has served enough courts," Saetan replied.

"But, he knows that we are different." Karla pointed out. "That we follow what Mama put into place."

"He knows that," Saetan said as his gold eyes looked at everyone. "And he would always come to your aid, Karla. He just doesn't want to be part of the court at this moment."

"He's putting us in a bad position," Alex uttered.

"He knows that," Lucivar said with an arrogant smile. "Daemon more than anyone, knows how to play court games."

Those that had been part of the court before the Purge knew the length that Daemon could go to. When a friend had to become an enemy in order to stay a friend. Lucivar's eyes settled on Karla as he thought of her name sake. They had all paid the price in that dark time as he shared a look with Saetan. They had both found out what Daemon was capable of but they were also learning that sometimes change needed to happen. Even if that meant facing an unknown Black Warlord Prince.


	6. Chapter Six

Daemon shivered as fire and ice ripped through his body. Just as he got used to one it would change and send him down another road of hell. He wasn't sure how long he'd been fighting the poison but through it all he could feel Surreal's psychic scent. That soft power close by that brushed against him as the fever tore into him and his lungs filled. He could feel her there and it calmed him.

He could also feel Karla and her Ebony-Grey touch as she tried to help as much as she could. She would send him down into a healing sleep when he needed it. At those moments; he couldn't have loved his daughter any more as peace rolled over him and he would drift. He would be dragged back into a world of fire and ice again but those moments gave him strength.

It was in one of those short reprieves that he felt her. He could feel himself tensing so much that he shook slightly as that midnight power touched on him. He didn't dare look but this wasn't a physical place and he couldn't turn away. Witch looked at him with her midnight eyes and small protruding horn and Daemon moaned.

"Witch," Daemon uttered, his voice just a slight breath.

Witch gave him a smile and slowly changed into the form he knew so well and he moan in pain.

"Hello, Daemon." Jaenelle whispered on the air.

"Please no," Daemon begged. "I can't."

Jaenelle looked at him sadly and moved closer. Daemon tried to block her out but it was impossible.

"I know," Jaenelle said softly and placed her hand on his cheek. "But you need help."

Daemon could feel himself shaking.

"You were crying out in the abyss," Jaenelle whispered. "We could hear you."

"Sorry," Daemon replied as his eyes held Jaenelle's eyes.

Images of the last time he'd seen her came to his mind. Her body may have failed but the power of Witch always lived on. They both knew that. He wasn't looking at the woman he loved, he was looking at the power that made her up. Over time it would change as a tangled web was spun and new dreamers would craft a new form. For now, it was still Jaenelle and Witch he was looking at.

"You have found peace," Jaenelle sighed and an image of Surreal came to his mind.

"Yes," Daemon confirmed.

He focused on that image of Surreal and it gave him strength. He didn't know what role he would play in her life but he wanted to find out. He held onto that image for she had always helped him. He'd never been sure if it was due to the fact that he'd helped her and Titian when she was young or some other reason. He had always felt somewhat at fault for Kartane's appetite for breaking witches. He was sure he would never know why Surreal was always there for him. He just knew that he would be there for her.

"Daemon," Witch called.

He was fading again and could feel the heat starting but it was muted. He turned to Jaenelle and she smiled at him and he felt his heart clench at the sight. Then her power was tangling around him and he yelled out in pain as the feeling of hot wires dug into his skin. Power that wasn't his invaded everything that he was. He had no energy and no power of his own as one image become clear in his mind. Of the one woman he wanted to see again as the pain twisted around him.

xXx

Surreal wiped at the tears on her face as she stood with her back to the wall of the bedroom. She hadn't even noticed the tears until they tickled her nose and she'd sneezed. She could still hear Daemon's screams on the air and the fear in her stomach at the sound. She looked over at Lucivar and could see it was affecting him just as much. Daemon was such a strong person and to see him like this was tearing them apart.

Lucivar locked his eyes on her and moved forward. He opened his arms and Surreal fell into them, crying as Lucivar gently stroked her hair.

"Sh," Lucivar cooed. "That was the last of it. The poison has run through his system."

Surreal gulped in air, she had stayed through it all. Even when the boyos threatened, she had snapped back and threatened just as bad. She had not left. She would have fought tooth and nail if they have forced her.

Surreal pulled back and looked over at the bed, Daemon was pale and limp. His normally strong body wasted by the power that had run through it. Surreal looked down at the Red Jewel in the ring, it was completely spent but not broken. Lucivar reach out and gently picked up that ring and her Grey jewel. He looked at it before letting it go.

"That was a powerful poison," Karla said as she moved over to them, she was just as worn and tried as they were. "If it was anyone else, they would not have survived. It would have shattered his Jewels as well."

Karla's words felt like a knife in the ribs to both Lucivar and Surreal. Daemon wouldn't have come back as the demon dead if he's fallen to the poison. He would have returned to the Darkness and they would have lost him.

"We need to find these Warlords," Lucivar growled as he flexed his wings.

"Yes," Karla agreed, her eyes hard.

"It will be hard fighting against the Black." Alex pointed out as he came over, looking pale and shaky as he gently wrapped an arm around Karla. "Sadi is our only Black Jewelled Warlord Prince."

"We still have powerful males," Lucivar commented.

"Millie," Surreal suggested softly.

"Is too young," Karla added with steel in her voice. "She may not descend to the Black."

"She will," Lucivar and Alex said at the same time.

"It will take time to find these men," Alex reasoned. "Hopefully Sadi will gain his strength quickly after this."

"We need to find out more," Surreal stated. "We need to know how far this stretches as well? And why Daemon was the primary target and if anyone else in on that list?"

"We need to know if this is a personal attack against Daemon as well," Lucivar added. "He was very good at making enemies."

Alex snorted and Karla whacked his arm and he gave her a disarming smile.

"The Purge only took care of the taint of Dorothea," Lucivar pointed out. "This Warlord could be the son of someone that fell in the storm."

They looked over when Daemon turned in the bed and settled on his side. Everyone slowly cleared out until it was just Lucivar and Surreal. Lucivar clapped a hand to her shoulder and gave her an arrogant smile.

"Take care of my brother," Lucivar announced and Surreal nodded.

"I will," Surreal promised with a hard look in her eyes.

xXx

Daemon lay sprawled out on the narrow bed as he dozed slightly. He could hear the noise of the tavern and the sounds of the people in the rooms around him. He was used to places like this from when he could escape the clutches of court life and Doreatha. He glanced over to the door when Surreal came through and shut the door firmly behind her. She threw up a Grey shield with an agitated huff.

He took in her green eyes and blonde hair of the illusion spell in amusement. His eyes then roamed over the rest of her as Surreal turned to him with anger in her eyes. He curled up his lips at that fire. She may look different but she was still Surreal.

"Don't you start!" Surreal snapped as she pulled the necklace over her head roughly.

Her blonde hair bled back into her straight black and her eyes into their normal green-gold. She placed the necklace on the side table as she brushed her hands down her skirt.

"I've had to listen to the couple next door," Daemon muttered. "She's too loud and he comes too quick."

Surreal paused before amusement came into her face.

"He must be young," Daemon continued. "He's come a few times."

Surreal laughed and moved towards him with a glint in her eyes. She moved to saddle his waist and Daemon let his hands rest on her hips. He was just wearing his black slacks, since the room was too warm for much else.

"So," Surreal purred. "Could they do with a few lessons?"

"Are you offering?" Daemon crooned and pulled her down into a kiss that left her breathless. "I know my days of entertaining people with sexual acts in public are over but don't let me hold you back."

Surreal laughed as Daemon looked up at her and took in the image.

"I can't say I've had that pleasure," Surreal replied with a smirk and a wink that went through him.

"It's not as fun as it sounds," Daemon muttered. "I preferred the public whippings instead."

Surreal looked him over and he could only guess what she was thinking before she settled into his side and he held her. It had been two months since he'd been poisoned and they had been on the hunt for the last week. He had enough power in his Red Jewels to defend himself but his Black was still low. It was a double-edged sword, the Red allowed him to hide the Black and Craft took care of being recognised but he felt vulnerable without the power of the Black backing him. He did have Surreal though and they were relying on her Grey Jewel.

The couple started up next door, braking into his thoughts. Surreal giggled at the theatrics of the woman and the loud moans of her partner.

"Do you want me to put up a sound shield?" Surreal asked.

"Don't bother," Daemon drawled. "He won't last long enough."

Surreal gave him a grin and kissed his shoulder. Daemon was right as he lifted his hand and timed it down.

"Wait for it," Daemon muttered as the cries increased. "And…that's it."

Surreal chuckled as the sound decreased after the man came and Daemon gave her a devilish smile.

"Pathetic really," Daemon remarked with a smirk. "He would have been taken out the back and caned for that performance."

"Oh, stop it." Surreal laughed. "I think she's paid anyway."

Daemon coughed a laugh and looked at her.

"I hope she got a good price or knows a sleeping charm," Daemon mused. "I'm sure he's taken something to keep it up."

"Stop it," Surreal snapped.

"Can't help it," Daemon replied with a smirk. "I bet you do the same thing."

"Rating a performance?" Surreal questioned and he nodded. "I'm not answering that."

Daemon barked a laugh and pulled her close as he kissed her forehead. He could get used to this as he felt more relaxed now than he had in a very long time. Even with the threat of an attempt on his life and laying on a narrow bed in a backwater tavern as they hunted those responsible, he couldn't be happier.

They were still in a Territory that was ruled by a Queen allied with Karla but soon they would be heading into the Territory of Little Terreille. Once they passed over that border the danger would increase. Lucivar and a few other boyos were hunting on the other side and Daemon was concerned for his brother. Even if Lucivar had the most exposure of fighting against the Black. Daemon had never been angry enough at Lucivar to want to kill him, this other Warlord wouldn't hesitate.

"You're brooding," Surreal muttered.

"Yes, Lucivar." Daemon purred.

"Hey!" Surreal squeaked and whacked his chest.

Daemon growled and rolled them until he was above her. Surreal gave him a coy smile that would have put him on edge. With Surreal it looked cute as he ducked down and kissed her as his hand slipped under her shirt. She gasped into his kiss as he teased her soft skin before sliding his hand lower. She wiggled slightly as he ran his fingers along her stomach and just above the skirt she was wearing.

They pulled back from the kiss and Daemon gave her a wicked grin as he shifted. He touched her inner thigh and she moaned as her eyes darkened. He brushed his thumb along her thigh and she laid her head back on the bed. He moved his hand inch by inch up her leg. He watched her for every reaction as he lay beside her and repeated the ones that she had showed interest in. He teased her with his touches and kisses until she was shaking and arching her back slightly.

When he finally moved to kneel between her legs and eased her underwear down. She was wet and panting as he focused on her. Her green-gold eyes locked on him in pleasure as he drew out each of his movements. He wanted her on the edge of begging or cursing. With Surreal it would probably be cursing.

He kissed slowly up her thighs and Surreal moaned low in her throat as he took his time. He gently eased her legs further apart as he kissed her just below her belly button before slipping his tongue into her and she groaned. Her hands tangled in his hair which he didn't mind as he took his time as one hand moved up her leg.

"Daemon," Surreal moaned and he pulled back.

Her eyes were half closed and he gave her a smirk before moving lower before licking her and she tensed in pleasure. He moaned at her taste on his tongue as he pushed into her. She groaned and her hands tightened in his hair. He placed his hand on her hips to hold her still as he licked and pushed his tongue, keeping her on the edge of coming.

Surreal cursed at him and he huffed as he brought his hand up. He slipped two fingers into her as he increased the pressure of his tongue. She released his head as he pushed her over the edge and he felt her clamp around his fingers as she moaned. He removed his fingers and took in her tarter taste before he kissed down one thigh. He replaced his fingers and started to tease her again as he worked down one thigh before replacing his fingers with his tongue.

She bucked her hips down and moaned and he kissed down her other thigh. He moved up her body and paused just long enough to slip her shirt and bra off. He took her nipple into his mouth and swirled it around until it was hard before moving to the other. His hand teasing her and bringing her to the edge.

He increased the pressure and speed of his movements between her legs as he softly teased her nipples and she moaned. He took her in a slow kiss as she tipped over and came. She gasped and he gave her a few seconds before deepening the kiss.

When they pulled back, he gave her a leer as she panted. Her cheeks flushed with pleasure and eyes wide. She took in the fact that he was still in his pants and she huffed.

"That's unfair," Surreal muttered.

"What would that be?" Daemon purred.

Surreal huffed again as she looked at him and Daemon's lips curled up as he moved to his back.

"I'm all yours, love." Daemon purred. "You just tell me what you want."

Surreal's eyes darkened and she moved from the bed and wiggled out of her skirt and looked down at Daemon. He gave her a smile as the woman seemed to be working out where to start first. Daemon waited her out.

"Pants first," Surreal stated and Daemon unbuckled his pants and slipped them down his legs.

His hard cock was revealed and Surreal licked her lips slightly as she took in the sight. She moved towards him and pushed his legs to the side and Daemon complied without a word as he watched her. He had very rarely let a woman have complete control, even with Jaenelle.

Surreal gently ran her hands up his legs as she settled between them before taking his cock into her mouth and swallowing him down. He moaned at the feeling, Surreal had skill as she worked him until he was panting. He held onto the urge to buck into her mouth or to come as she licked up his length and swirled her tongue around the top of his cock. She gently rolled his balls and he groaned. He closed his eyes and took in the pleasure.

When Surreal shifted and he felt himself sheathed in her, his eyes shot open. He moaned at the sight of her above him with a smirk on her lips as she rocked her hips, teasing him. She grabbed his hands and pinned them above his head and he tensed slightly.

"Shh," Surreal whispered and kissed his shoulder.

He relaxed as Surreal rode him slowly as she kissed along his shoulder and up his neck before taking his ear lobe in her mouth. He bucked up hard at the feeling and Surreal chuckled. Surreal increased her pace on his cock and he moaned as she nibbled down his neck. She set the pace and he met her the whole way.

He resisted the urge to roll them and take control as Surreal kept him on the edge. She released one of his hands and he grabbed her hip. He shifted slightly and Surreal moaned as he hit the right spot and he rolled his hips up again. She repaid him by running her nails down his chest and he hissed.

"Surreal," Daemon gasped.

Surreal gave him a sly smile and he growled and bucked his hips up hard. She moved to the top of his cock before coming down hard. He moaned low in his throat as she picked up pace and his hand clenched on her hip as he felt himself coming closer. Surreal moved to the top of his cock and held there as she rocked her hips and he gasped. His head fell back on the bed as pleasure rolled through him.

Surreal then came down hard and he came with a gasp and could feel her clamping around him as he bucked up a couple of times.

They laying panting and tangled around each other as they recovered.

"You would have been dangerous in a court," Daemon whispered, without thinking.

"As dangerous as the Sadist?" Surreal answered and Daemon slitted his eyes open to look at her.

"Fire and ice," Daemon replied and she frowned. "We could have brought courts to the ground. Fire and ice."

Surreal gave him a puzzled look. Then the couple next door started up and they shared a look before laughing.

xXx

Daemon leaned back in his chair as he nursed a beer. He had his Red Jewel on show as he watched the tavern. The spell he'd crafted allowed for his skin to be lighter and his hair a more brown than black. With the Red Jewel around his neck, he looked just different enough to blend in as well as a Red Jewelled Warlord Prince could. Surreal had taken one look at him and snorted.

"Hello, Bastard."

Daemon looked up at Lucivar and could see the wary look in his eyes. The debt still hung between them, Daemon couldn't bring himself to forgive him or call the debt in.

"Hello, Prick." Daemon muttered and gestured to the other beer on the table.

Lucivar took it for what it was; a peace offering. Where Daemon had been trying to blend in, Lucivar stood out. Daemon quirked a smile at that and it brought back memories of darker times. Daemon being subtle and Lucivar being blunt. Opposites that had been drawn together even before they knew they were brothers, after the spell the Coven had woven around them to make them forget.

"What?" Lucivar asked.

Daemon's lips curled up even more as he looked at his brother and the puzzled frown on his brow.

"Bastard," Lucivar cursed and Daemon laughed. "Any luck here?"

"Not a hint," Daemon replied. "We are going to have to push into Little Terreille."

"You don't think that they went to Terreille?" Lucivar asked as he sat back in his seat.

"They could have," Daemon conceded. "But I doubt it."

"He has hidden well," Lucivar muttered. "He was taking a great risk in exposing himself."

"We both know it would have worked," Daemon stated mildly and picked up on the tightening of Lucivar's grip on his glass. "They knew what they were doing. They had planned it very well."

"Yes, yes." Lucivar snapped, anger in his voice.

They fell into silence and Daemon glanced around the room, relaxed.

"You look better," Lucivar said after a few minutes.

Daemon glanced over at his brother and he gave him an arrogant smile. That smile used to flare his temper, not anymore. Surreal moved over to them with two beers and a smile. Daemon's temper didn't even rise when a few men couldn't keep their hands to themselves. Surreal was working as a serving woman to gather information as she placed the beers down on the table loudly.

"Thanks, love." Lucivar purred and gave her a wink.

"Shove it," Surreal hissed and Daemon quirked a smile.

"No tip for you," Lucivar muttered.

"You can afford it," Surreal snapped as she cocked a hip.

"I think standards are slipping," Lucivar said with a smirk and Surreal cursed at him. "The service is terrible."

Daemon just leaned back and watched them bicker like brother and sister. Surreal then turned her eyes on him.

"You're no help," Surreal snapped.

Lucivar tensed beside him. Daemon reached into his pocket and pulled out a few gold coins. He placed them on the table and slid them towards her slightly. Surreal glared at him and Daemon quirked a smile.

"Too much?" Daemon questioned with a glint in his eyes.

Lucivar barked a laugh as Surreal spun on her heels and stalked off. She snarled at the first hand that reached for her. The man pulled back and buried his head in the beer in front of him in fear.

"Good thing we are going tomorrow," Daemon said with a smile. "Or the landlord may have just thrown us out."

Lucivar laughed hard and gave him a true grin. Without thought, he clapped a hand to his shoulder and Daemon didn't react. It was only brief but Daemon had never been used to casually touches of affection without expectations.

"Fire and ice," Daemon muttered and Lucivar quirked an eyebrow.

"What was that?" Lucivar asked.

"Nothing," Daemon replied. "You haven't had any luck?"

"Nothing," Lucivar answered. "Which is good in a way, it means this wasn't an attack from within the Queens' Territories."

"Or one of the Queens making a move against Karla."

"The problem is," Lucivar pointed out. "If we make a move in Little Terreille the Queen could demand a response of Karla."

Daemon stroked his chin, the Queen that held Little Terreille wasn't against Karla but also didn't agree with her. Enough time had passed since the Purge for the Territories held by different Queens to change as the short lived passed away and other Queens took their place. The long lived Queens were still loyal to the SaDiablo family in memory of Jaenelle and faith in Karla.

"What would you suggest?" Daemon asked Lucivar and the man started.

"You’re the brains," Lucivar stated. "I'm the brawn."

Daemon smirked at his brother.

"You are Karla's Master of the Guard, Prince." Daemon muttered. "I'll follow your directions."

Lucivar stilled as he looked him over and Daemon sipped on his beer, casually. His brother's eyes caught on the Red Jewel around his neck.

"So, if I told you to turn around and head back to the Hall, you would?" Lucivar asked.

"If you told me to turn around, Lucivar." Daemon purred and watched Lucivar tense. "I would head home not the Hall."

"What?" Lucivar gasped with wide eyes.

"If you told me to leave now," Daemon said slowly with a smirk. "Surreal and I would go home."

"You would leave the hunt?" Lucivar asked in surprise.

"Yes," Daemon replied, mildly.

"They tried to kill you," Lucivar gasped. "They owe you a debt."

Daemon just sipped his beer in answer as Lucivar's eyes burned into him.

"This is not like you Daemon," Lucivar pointed out. "The Sadist would have hunted these people and painted the wall with their blood."

"The Sadist would have," Daemon replied and held out his hand as his lips curled up. "I'm Daemon Sadi, nice to meet you."

Lucivar barked a laugh and Daemon let his hand drop as he smiled at his brother.

"That's not to say the Sadist won't prowl the night and do as you suggested," Daemon said mildly. "I just have something I want to keep."

Lucivar glanced over at Surreal as she served beers to the men at the bar. Her eyes caught on them and she glared over and Daemon raised his glass. She signalled where he could shove it and he snorted.

"Are you going to offer her a ring?" Lucivar asked softly and Daemon tensed.

"I left that up to Surreal," Daemon replied.

"And if she walks away?" Lucivar asked carefully.

Daemon sighed and glanced at his brother.

"Then she walks away," Daemon stated.

He didn't want to think about the fact if she walked away it might break him but he would let her. He wouldn't hold her back.

xXx

They prowled the taverns for the next couple of weeks but without crossing over the border into Little Terreille, they had hit a dead end. Whoever these men were, they had gone to ground and hard.

"He must be hiding behind his Birthright Jewel," Daemon muttered as he sat on the narrow bed in their room.

"You can't sense him out?" Surreal asked.

"He wears the Black," Daemon reminded her.

Surreal looked down at him and moved to stand between his legs as he let his hands rest on her hips.

"He can hide from me just as well as I can hide from him," Daemon explained as his thumbs ran over the skin above her pants.

"And he must have been hiding for a while," Surreal huffed.

Daemon looked up at Surreal as she frowned slightly in thought.

"The last twenty years, I haven't been focusing on much." Daemon admitted.

Surreal looked down at him with soft eyes.

"Have you been back to Terreille?" Surreal asked in interest. "Since you came to Kaeleer that is?"

"No," Daemon replied as his hands clenched around her waist.

"Then he could have been hiding there as well," Surreal pointed out. "All he would need is a gate to pass over."

Daemon stilled as a thought came to him.

"Daemon?" Surreal asked.

"Five years," Daemon muttered.

"Daemon?"

"Five years," Daemon repeated. "For a contract to run its course and how long I've been gone from Karla's court."

Surreal sucked in a breath as her eyes widened.

"Word got out that you disappeared," Surreal whispered.

"Yes," Daemon replied. "They could have been waiting for that."

"They came over for the service fair-"

"Then take up a contract with a Queen," Daemon finished then cursed. "We have to get back to the Hall."

They packed up quickly.

xXx

Lucivar paced as Daemon laid out his speculations and he growled slightly when he hadn't thought of it himself.

"Is this the start of a conflict?" Karla asked.

"Possibly," Daemon muttered. "However, if that was the case then they would have had other targets besides me."

"We could have just found this out early," Lucivar hissed. "They went for you first. They set a trap just for you."

"Yes," Daemon agreed. "I believe they were hoping to kill me, while I didn't have support. They took a chance due to the fact that I walked away from the court."

"And if their contracts had run out," Alex added. "They would have been free from the rules of a court."

"And their actions would have reflected on the Queen they served," Karla summed up. "How do you hide a Black Warlord Price?"

Daemon sprawled back in his chair as the eyes of the room turned to him and he gave them a smirk.

"Someone needs to look into the service fair records," Daemon purred and Lucivar groaned.

xXx

Daemon woke on edge and moving before realising what he was feeling. He grabbed Surreal's shoulder and she woke quickly.

"Get dressed," Daemon hissed.

She moved as he quickly dressed himself.  He reached out with his senses then reeled back as he quickly moved to the door.

* _Prick?_ * Daemon sent out on a spear thread to his brother only.

* _Bit busy,*_ Lucivar sent back. * _Get to safety.*_

Daemon quickly gathered up their bags as Surreal looked at him but didn't ask questions. She knew he was riding the edge of the killing edge and it wouldn't take much to tip him over. He moved to the window instead of the door and had it open quickly.

He cursed and ducked as Grey power smashed into the wall and he threw up a Black shield. Surreal quickly had a shield of her own behind his as she called in her stiletto to her hand. Daemon growled and moved to the door of the room and blew it out with the Black. The tavern shook from both his power and the power hitting his Black shield.

"How long will that shield hold?" Surreal whispered

"Hopefully long enough," Daemon replied as he coated his skin with a Red and Black shield.

He stalked from the room to find a Green Jewelled male sprawled out in the hallway. He growled and used his power to shatter his inner web, always finish the kill. Surreal sucked in a breath behind him but he kept going. The tavern owner appeared, looking pale and shaky. He went to run and Daemon curled his phantom hands around him and he cried out in fear.

"Do you have a cellar?" Daemon demanded.

The man nodded, his eyes wide. He was only held a Tiger-eye Jewel.

"Get your family and anyone else staying here there," Daemon growled and released him.

The man stumbled before nodding and bolting passed Daemon. The Warlord Prince embraced his nature as he moved down the stairs to the main tavern and pulled up a Red shield around the room. Surreal added her Grey power behind it.

"You're not going to order me to the cellar?" Surreal questioned with a hard look in her eyes.

He turned to her and she drew back from the look in his eyes and the coldness around him. Then she straightened and looked him in the eyes and he gave her a sly smile as the tavern shook.

"I need you here," Daemon purred.

People rushed down the steps with the tavern owner holding a young child as his wife held the hands of two young boys. He quickly moved to the back room and pulled up the door to the cellar and they piled in while Daemon watched with lazy and bored look. Once everyone was down in the cellar, the tavern owner looked up at him with fear.

"I'm going to place a barrier over this door," Daemon crooned and the man shivered.

The man looked up at him with wide eyes as he held his children close and Daemon shut the door. He layered up a shield over the cellar, he needed it to hold if the tavern fell or caught fire. He started when Surreal added a layer and he grabbed her wrist.

"Stop," Daemon snapped. "I need you to hold your power."

"I want to protect them," Surreal bit back.

"And you will," Daemon growled.

"Daemon!" Surreal squeaked as he pulled her away.

He released her as he moved to the window and glanced out. He could see a few men but he didn't know how many were out there.

* _Prick?*_ Daemon called out to his brother and hit a barrier.

"Lucivar is being attacked as well," Daemon replied. "They have brought up a psychic shield."

"The Black Warlord?" Surreal asked with wide eyes.

"Not here," Daemon replied as he prowled to the next window. "He threw out an attack but not here."

"That's what woke you?" Surreal asked.

"Yes," Daemon replied as he assessed the situation.

He moved through the downstairs and put up a block on the stairs. They were surrounded.

"I'm starting to hate these people," Daemon muttered and Surreal snorted.

"Is that a long list?" Surreal asked.

"Not as long as it used to be," Daemon answered coldly.

The ground shook as they launched a powerfully attack, it broke through the Red shield he'd place and hit the Grey. Surreal swore as she poured her power into her shield. Daemon gently grabbed her hand and tangled his Black power with hers. Sweat came to his brow as he ran a thread of Black through the Grey as he boosted her shield and tapped into the Grey to strengthen it.

Surreal started at that and gasped as his Black and Grey power mingled with her own. He panted as he wrapped his power and slowly drew it in. He brought up a second shield a metre back from the walls and could feel the stain before stepping away from Surreal and through that barrier. Surreal stared at him and he turned away from the look in her eyes.

"Daemon!" Surreal snapped.

"I need to make a distraction," Daemon told her as he moved to the front door. "We need time for help to get to us."

He wrapped the coldness of the Sadist around him, it was time for him to prowl. They had forgotten who he was and what he was capable of. He was going to remind them.

"I need you to make a Grey attack," Daemon ordered. "Right through the door, when I give you the signal. Make it strong. There are two Warlords just outside. Make it count."

Daemon slipped around the edge of the room, feeling Surreal's eyes on his back and her anger. He moved to the back door and could sense the Red Jewelled male on the other side. He flexed his fingers and relaxed as he took in the coldness. He called in a knife to his hand.

"Now," Daemon purred.

Surreal flared out her power and all he could hear was tearing of wood, stone and screams. He slipped through the door and was moving quickly. The Red Warlord didn't stand a chance as he slipped around him and sliced into his throat as a controlled burst of the Black broke through his inner barriers. The man fell silently as Daemon curled sight and psychic shields around himself as he slipped into the forest around the tavern.

He moved quickly as he zoned in on the Jewels he could feel around him. The Sadist coming through as he came to a Purple Dusk male. He slipped behind him and he fell to his knife with a gurgle and splat of blood on the ground and over Daemon's hand. He paused briefly to dry his hand and handle of his knife before moving on.

"You can't hide in there forever!"

Daemon's lips curled up as he heard the Black Jewelled male. It looked like he had finally arrived. Daemon calmly moved through the forest, his steps silent as he prowled. He had thousands of years of skill on his side. A Green Jewelled male stood looking around nervously.

"Do you think he will save you?" Daemon whispered and slipped to the side as the man swirled around.

"Sadi!" The man snapped as his eyes darted around.

"No," Daemon crooned and the man flicked out with the Green as Daemon moved. "The Sadist."

Daemon lunged forward and grabbed the man's arm. He pulled the man around and threw him into the trunk of a tree with a thud. The man tried to fight him with his Jewels but it slid off the shield around Daemon. He quickly had him pinned, face first into the tree, as he pushed his body into the man and held his wrists behind his back with one hand.

"Not good enough," Daemon whispered as he let a phantom hand touch on the man.

The man squeaked as Daemon's phantom hand brushed his stomach and sides as Daemon pushed into his back. He let the knife touch on the side of the man's face. The man shook as Daemon brushed him with both his own body and those phantom hands.

"Did you understand what you would face?" Daemon cooed, that phantom hand brushing lower. "What you were up against?"

The man groaned and Daemon smirked as his hand drifted down to his ass as he pushed into him.

"Which Queen did you serve under?" Daemon whispered in his ear before he kissed the man's neck.

The man bucked back as Daemon brushed his phantom hands along his side, before wrapping one around his cock.

"Which Queen?" Daemon purred and the man shivered.

"Beth," The man groaned as he bucked his hips.

Daemon curled his lips up in a sneer before moving quickly to smash his elbow into the man's head and he dropped. Daemon left him there as he moved to his next victim.

"Daemon!" Surreal screamed.

Daemon's head whipped around as coldness ran through him, chilling him to the bone.

xXx

Lucivar grinned as he flicked his Eyrien blade out and cut through the Warlord before him as he danced. He knew he looked a sight as he cut through the men around him. A witch storm was gathering behind him as Karla and a Coven worked and Lucivar and the men held back the forces. Lucivar turned when he heard a yell and saw Alex go down to a knife and he growled as he jumped towards the man.

His wings giving him height as he ran a Warlord through as he pushed back. He stood over his fallen Brother as he swung his blade. Alex groaned as he held his side and Lucivar quickly glanced down but the wound wouldn't kill him quickly. He focused back on anyone else that got too close.

Karla then released the witch storm and screams sounded out on the air. He felt a slight brush of wind go passed him before looking down at Alex with an arrogant smile. People may fear a Warlord Prince but they had nothing on a witch in a rage. He looked out on the destruction and grinned with a glint in his eyes before stepping back from Alex and holding out his hand.

"Need a hand?" Lucivar purred and Alex cursed at him.

A healer moved in on them and Lucivar stepped further to the side to give her room.

"Sadi?" Alex gasped as the healer worked.

Lucivar reached out to Daemon and shivered at the feeling of coldness that came back to him and he paled.

"Sadist," Lucivar whispered. "Surreal."

xXx

Daemon prowled closer, the Warlord Prince had broken through the shields. He stood with Surreal in front of him and a knife at her throat. Daemon buried his feeling as deep as he could shove them. He took in the coldness of the Sadist as he felt the rawness of a Warlord Prince. He calmly placed his hands in his pockets as his eyes took on a lazy and bored look. A dangerous look for anyone that knew him well.

He stepped forward from his cover and the Warlord's eyes widened at the blood on his face and the glint in his eyes. Surreal whimpered, knowing who was in control as Daemon's lips quirked up.

"I don't think we have been introduced," Daemon purred, as if they weren't surrounded by the dead and the man held a knife to Surreal's throat. "Daemon Sadi."

"Lucas," The man replied as he looked him over and tightened his hold on Surreal. "This is simple Sadi. You hand yourself over and I release the bitch."

"Is that so?" Daemon purred as he stood there with his hands in his pockets. "And why would I do that?"

Daemon could see Lucas swallow as Daemon leaned back on one of the trees. For all the world unconcerned with what was going on around him. Lucas's face twisted up.

"You care for her!" Lucas hissed. "You hand yourself over and submit to being Ringed and I won't kill her."

"Why would I care if she dies?" Daemon purred and moved off the tree. "I've already had a taste of her."

"Daemon!" Surreal squeaked.

Daemon curled his lips up in a sneer as he looked them over before turning away.

"I'll kill her!" Lucas called out.

Daemon turned back slightly.

"And?" Daemon purred coldly.

Lucas's hand wavered as Daemon eyes locked with Surreal.

That was all it took. Daemon let a phantom fist smash into Lucas's head while Surreal twisted and brought up a hand and grabbed his wrist. Lucas yelled out and flared out with the Black. Surreal dived to the ground, that Black power rolling over her shield and Daemon added his power to the mix.

He rushed forward and flared out with the Black and Lucas stumbled as Surreal attacked from the other side. They spaced themselves so that the man couldn't keep both of them in his sights. He looked around for his men and Daemon smirked.

"They are all dead," Daemon purred.

The man snarled and threw out power and Daemon brought up a shield. Black against Black. He grunted under the strain, he wasn't used to fighting against power as potent as his own. This was between two Black Warlord Princes as Daemon took a step closer. If he failed, it wouldn't be only his own life at risk. He took another step as Surreal moved further back.

His whole focus was on the man before him and he had to trust that Surreal had his back. He took another step and could see the strain on Lucas's face. He had a feeling that this was going to come down to who ran out of power first as he dug deep. He had his Red Jewel to fall back on but didn't know what Lucas had. He could have a deeper Birthright Jewel than him.

He could feel Surreal's power behind him. If he fell and Lucas still had the power of the Black, then it would tear through her. He gritted his teeth and moved forward another step. Lucas grunted and stepped back and Daemon gained the upper hand for now. He kept pushing forward but could feel his power flickering and Lucas smirked.

"Ha!" Lucas called. "Not as powerful against someone with the Black, Sadi!"

Daemon narrowed down his power as he let the red twist around to fuel it and Lucas smirk widened. With a twist Daemon dropped the Black power as he brought forward the Red. Lucas's power smashed through the Red as Daemon dropped to the ground and let it roll over his back as he brought up a shield behind him to protect Surreal.

He surged to his feet and tackled Lucas to the ground as he heard a cry behind him. He felt his shield shatter and hoped it had been enough. Lucas lashed out with his fist and Daemon quickly blocked him. The man had training as they exchanged a few blows as he tried to gain the upper hand.

Suddenly he was airborne as a lash of Black power smashed into his chest and he was flung into the air. A tree stopped him and he slumped to the ground with a groan as his sight greyed out for a second.

He couldn't move even if he wanted to as he heard a snarl. He was able to move just enough to see Lucivar swinging his Eyrien blade at Lucas as he fought back with a sword. He slumped back to the ground, everything hurting. Surreal stood slightly back as she held a shield around them and Lucivar danced with Lucas.

Daemon dove into the depth of his Jewels and pulled up what power he had. He focused on the fight and carefully spun his power and waited. Pain flared through him as he focused and he was sure he'd done some major damage but he couldn't let Lucas walk away. If he got away this time it could spell disaster later on.

Lucivar swung his blade around and Lucas snarled as he brought his sword up to block. Daemon smirked as he tangled his power around Lucas's ankle and pulled sharply. Daemon gasped as pain shot through his head and his vision blurred slightly, he'd reached too far.

Lucas stumbled as his foot shifted suddenly. His skin shield broke under Lucivar's blade which sliced into his side. He yelled out as he fell and Lucivar took his head with his second blow. Moments later Ebon-Grey power tore into him and he knew no more.

Lucivar snarled as he panted, the man had given him more of a fight than he was expecting. He'd felt a slight flare of the Grey before his power tore through Lucas's inner barriers. He knew then that if Daemon's Black had failed, his Red wouldn't have saved him. He glanced over at Surreal panting before turning to his brother.

"Daemon," Lucivar whispered as he paled.

Ha ran over to his brother's slumped form. He hadn't moved since he'd landed and Lucivar could see the blood on his skin and clothing but was unsure if it his or not. He reached out and grabbed his shoulder and gently eased him back. Daemon groaned and opened his eyes. They were glazed in pain but he was awake at least.

"Come on," Lucivar muttered with a smirk. "I've seen you take worse whippings."

Daemon quirked a smile.

"Prick," Daemon uttered, his voice rough.

"Bastard," Lucivar countered.

Surreal moved to her knees beside them, looking exhausted.

"Bastard," Surreal added and both brothers looked at her.

Daemon reached out and Surreal tangled her fingers with his.

"I left one alive," Daemon said to Lucivar. "He'll be willing to give us information."

"I'll find him," Lucivar replied and slipped away.

"Sorry," Daemon uttered softly as he shifted into a sitting position with a soft groan.

"I'm sure you can make it up to me," Surreal purred and sat on her ass.

Daemon looked at her sharply but could see the soft look in her eyes and he relaxed.

"I'm sure I can," Daemon cooed and leaned back on the tree that he's collided with not that long ago and tilted his head back. "Once I can feel the rest of me."

Surreal's fingers tightened in his, he could feel that at least.

xXx

Daemon woke to the feeling of Surreal sprawled out over his back and her soft snores in his ears and he relaxed. It had been a few weeks since the attack and the Green Jewelled male, named Dean Foralco had spilled everything. He had come into Kaeleer over five years ago with Lucas Meddleton and a few others. They were able to slip through by the fact that they hadn't made the offering to the darkness and were able to place their Birthright Jewel on the paperwork.

After they finished serving their five years under Queen Beth, a Queen that answered to Karla, they were able to make the offering and Lucas had walked away with the Black while Dean had only been able to come away with a Green Jewel only one step off his Birthright Jewel.

Surreal suddenly snorted in her sleep and turned away from him and Daemon moved to his back and looked over at her. He ran a hand down her back before moving from the bed and the shower. They had moved back to the cottage in the woods instead of Surreal's house for now. They were still tracking down people from Lucas's group, some had turned up at the Hall and confessed. Lucivar and the Coven had dealt with them as they saw fit. Daemon let them have it even if the men owed Daemon a debt.

Daemon pulled on some slacks and a dress shirt before pulling on a jacket. He moved through the main room and outside. He pulled a black cigarette from his pocket and lit it and took a deep breath. He looked around the forest in the early morning light before taking a seat on the wooden bench near the front door.

A slight noise had him looking over to see a large wolf, looking at him with tan eyes. The animal sniffed around before moving closer and Daemon could see others, staying further back.

"Hello, Brother." Daemon greeted.

The wolf huffed and said nothing, Daemon just took another pull on his cigarette as the wolf sniffed around. A young male moved forward and looked him over. Some were kindred and others not and Daemon just rested back as the wolves sniffed around before a few laid out in the morning sun. Keeping him company without words, just the way he like it in the morning.

"Did you want coffee?"

Daemon tilted his head slightly to look at Surreal as the wolves watched them.

"Yes, thank you." Daemon answered. "Did you want me to make breakfast?"

"Yes," Surreal answered.

She disappeared back into the cottage for a while before reappearing with two cups. He moved over on the bench and she sat down next to him. Her tights touching his and the wolves sniffed the air before going back to enjoying the sun.

Daemon let his hand rest on her thigh as he took in the sounds of the wildness around them. He relaxed as he sat there. He had resented the place, the first time that Lucivar had ordered him there, and yet as he took in the scent of Surreal next to him and the wolves around him. He could see himself living here.

"It's the monthly dinner tonight," Surreal reminded him.

"Bugger," Daemon replied and Surreal giggled.

xXx

Daemon looked over at Surreal dancing with a Warlord smoothly. He quirked a smile as the Warlord dipped her down and Surreal squeaked. The Warlord smiled before letting her stand on her feet and Surreal whacked his shoulder and he laughed.

Daemon carefully placed his glass on the table and moved smoothly to his feet. He stalked towards the two and the noise dimmed slightly and the Warlord looked over and stepped back. Daemon gave a bow to them before looking at Surreal.

"May I have the next dance, my Lady?" Daemon purred with a smirk.

Surreal placed her hands on her hips and Daemon's smirk turned into a grin.

"You know there is a line," Surreal stated primly with her nose up.

Daemon tilted his head before looking around.

"Is that so?" Daemon said smoothly and watched the shiver run down Surreal's back. "I would hate to think that I am cutting in line."

Surreal just whacked his shoulder and he laughed and nodded at the Warlord that had been dancing with Surreal.

"Do you mind, Lord Alder?" Daemon questioned.

The Warlord blushed deeply and muttered something before hurrying away.

"Daemon!" Surreal squeaked.

Daemon just grabbed her and swung her around and Surreal laughed and held on the best she could. Daemon gave her a smile as her hands settled on his hips and he held her close.

"I hope you didn't scare him off," Surreal huffed.

"He'll be back," Daemon promised as he looked down into Surreal's eyes. "Making you squeak."

"I do not squeak!"

Daemon dipped her down with a hand on her back and she made a noise that could have been a squeak. He smoothly brought her back up and around as his hands slipped down to her hips.

"That was not a squeak!" Surreal cried.

Daemon just hummed as he moved smoothly and Surreal kept step with him easily. They moved like one as they danced and Daemon only had eyes for Surreal. The woman had a light in her eyes as she looked at him and around the room. When they moved into their second song Surreal moved closer. Her hand moved down and grabbed his ass and Daemon let her as they moved slightly to the music around them.

"I was thinking that we could stay at the cottage?" Daemon questioned.

"I don't see you as the woodman?" Surreal countered and Daemon looked at her.

"I don't know," Daemon replied evenly. "I can be handy on a hunt and I don't mind our neighbours."

"Our neighbours are wolves," Surreal drawled.

"I suppose they do get noisy at night."

Surreal laughed and gave him a grin, she rested her head on his chest as they swayed to the music.

"I suppose we could stay at the cottage," Surreal said into his chest. "It is a lot quieter and I was getting sick of my job at the market."

"Would be easier when we have to disappear when you get a job," Daemon added. "I can talk to Karla about transferring it into our name."

"Our name?" Surreal asked and looked up at him.

"Or your name," Daemon suggested. "It's probably under the SaDiablo name anyway."

Surreal didn't say anything to that as the next song started and the tempo picked up but they just kept moving at the slower speed. Neither caring what anyone thought as they moved together before Daemon gave a smirk. He stepped a little further and spun Surreal around and she laughed as he moved into a faster dance that he her cursing and trying to keep up.

Daemon gave her a grin as he spun her out while holding her hand before she moved closer. Surreal sighed when the song ended and she stepped back and Daemon gave her a wink. He could see the blush to her cheeks and the glint in her eyes.

"Bastard," Surreal muttered.

Daemon just gave her a bow and purred, "My Lady."

"Oh, stop it!" Surreal cried and he smirked.

"May I have the next dance?"

The two turned to look at Lucivar.

"I'm done," Surreal announced and stalked off.

The two brothers watched her in amusement.

"Was that request for me?" Daemon purred.

Lucivar's lips twitched up.

"Not after the number you did with Surreal," Lucivar muttered then his eyes hardened and Daemon tensed. "Can I talk to you?"

Daemon inclined his head and they moved off the dance floor and towards the sitting room. Saetan was already behind his desk when they arrived. Daemon picked up the glass in front of one of the chairs and tipped it towards his father in thanks.

"I'm not sure that Surreal will be asking for another dance," Lucivar laughed.

"She didn't ask for that one," Daemon replied then rubbed his arm. "I paid for it, that woman can hit."

Lucivar barked a laugh as Saetan's lips twitched.

"Which reminds me," Daemon said. "That cottage, who owns it?"

"It was Jaenelle's," Saetan replied, his eyes watching him carefully.

"Ah," Daemon stuttered. "Can it be transferred into Surreal's name then?"

Lucivar and Saetan shared a look.

"I can make the request to Karla," Lucivar conceded. "Since it would fall under the Hall since her death. You could claim it?"

Daemon just took a sip of his drink.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Daemon asked instead.

"We are going to approach the Dark Council about adding the question about whether a person has made the offering to the darkness on the transfer papers." Lucivar explained. "We have hunted down just about all the people that Dean Foralco gave us or they have come here to plead their case."

"We were lucky this time," Saetan added. "We were able to get to these people early."

Daemon nodded in agreement, it could have been so much worse with so many dark Jewelled males working together.

"Queen Beth came to see Karla after we contacted her," Lucivar continued. "She had no idea what the men were planning. She said that she needed extra labour to build a few buildings. They did the work well and stayed mostly together. She had no problems with them and once their contract period ran out they left."

"Did they all serve at the same court?" Daemon questioned.

"No," Lucivar answered. "From what Foralco has told us, Lucas started recruiting males not connected with any courts."

Daemon sat back in his chair.

"We will have to keep an eye on who is coming from Terreille," Saetan stated.

"We always do," Lucivar commented. "This man slipped through, we will look closely at anyone holding the Green or darker now. We didn't think that people over the age of making the Offering hadn't done so before coming here."

The three fell into silence at that. Lucivar then turned to Daemon and he raised an eyebrow at the look in his brother's eyes.

"Are you going to call that debt?" Lucivar asked and Saetan tensed.

Daemon's eyes rested on his brother before a smile curled up his lips and Lucivar shifted.

"I can think of something," Daemon purred.

He could see the tension in Lucivar's stance and Daemon let the silence hang for a while.

"I believe that some wood needs to be chopped before the cold weather comes through," Daemon said mildly with a smirk.

Lucivar barked a laugh and clapped a hand to his shoulder without thought and Daemon smiled.

"Now, I just have to get the wolves to stop weeing on the wood pile," Daemon muttered. "Scelties are easier to house train."

"We have a few puppies-" Saetan went to offer.

"The wolves are enough," Daemon deadpanned. "They don't natter."

Saetan and Lucivar laughed and Daemon smiled, feeling relaxed as he sat back in his seat. He had his family back.

xXx

Surreal smiled as she heard the sound of an axe to wood. Since Daemon hadn't come into the house. He mustn't have had any luck hunting so have decided that he would let his frustrations out on the wood pile. She hadn't expected him to enjoy the simple life after the life he'd lived. Lucivar yes, Daemon no. They were opposite in that respect and yet Daemon had surprised her.

She moved to the back door and looked out to see him with just his trousers on as he chopped the wood. His hard muscle flexing as he brought the axe down on the wood. He could have used Craft but he preferred to do it this way. His soft hands had started to become slightly rough with calluses but that just added to the sensations. The hard muscle was another added bonus.

"No," Daemon snapped.

Surreal frowned until he saw the wolf with a rabbit in his mouth. The wolf dropped it to the ground before sitting down with his tongue hanging out the side of his mouth and Surreal giggled. Daemon's head whipped around and she took in the sight of him in.

"They just want to help," Surreal called and moved closer.

"He goading me," Daemon muttered and the wolf flicked his tail. "He said that two leggers can't hunt. That you need four legs to chase down pray."

Surreal snorted as the wolf huffed and picked up the rabbit and disappeared.

"Did you explain that you hunt differently?" Surreal asked as she moved closer.

Daemon growled and brought the axe down and buried it in the block before calling in a towel and wiping down the sweat on his face.

"Yes," Daemon replied with a huff. "Doesn't stop them from marking their territory on the traps, which doesn't help."

Surreal bit her lip but couldn't hold back the laughter. Daemon looked disgruntled before grabbing her and twirling her around and she giggled. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he captured her lips in a kiss. He pulled back and gave her a grin, a true grin. Carefree in amusement as his hands curled around her ass.

"Daemon," Surreal said softly.

The smile faded and he gently let her down. She fiddled with her hands nervously and noticed that he tensed and closed off slightly.

"What's wrong?" Daemon asked.

"Nothing," Surreal said, too quickly from how tense Daemon was. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Yes?" He purred but his eyes were wary.

"Well," Surreal started then stopped.

Daemon stepped back.

"You want to go?" Daemon asked, with no expression in his voice.

"No!" Surreal squeaked.

Daemon looked her over and she took a deep breath.

"I want this to be our life together," Surreal said in a rush. "I want us to be together officially, in front of the Court and family."

Daemon stilled completely and Surreal looked away from those intense gold eyes, maybe she should have waited. Daemon softly placed a finger under her chin and drew her eyes back to him.

"It would be my honour," Daemon whispered and the breath caught in Surreal's chest. "I would love nothing more."

Surreal squealed and threw herself at him and Daemon laughed as he held her tightly. They met in the middle for a kiss and knew their relationship was always going to be like that. That they would meet on equal ground regardless of the Jewels they held. They broke apart and Daemon looked down into her eyes and Surreal gave him a soft smile.

Suddenly a loud howl broke the silence and Daemon cursed.

"Smug bastard," Daemon muttered as Surreal chuckled.

'Some things didn't change,' Surreal thought then looked that the carefree way Daemon was standing. 'And sometimes they did.'

 

The end.


End file.
